You Don't Care a Bit
by kcpiratey05
Summary: *UPDATED* RE-EDITED WITH NEW CHAPTERS! AWE with a twist! Ignores OST. Jack and Elizabeth are constantly being tested on their path to find each other. Skimpy summary, better story...
1. Chapter 1

**You Don't Care a Bit**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates**

**Ok so here's a new story…I do believe I will be turning this into a multiple chapter story, but you have to tell me what you think first. Don't worry I will still be working on my other story.**

He told her he loved her, that he forgave her, and kissed her quickly in the moonlight on The Pearl. In less than 10 seconds he had stolen her heart again and for the next few months barely acknowledged her presence. Had he lied to her about everything? Probably. It wasn't long before they reached the Brethren Court. He still wasn't talking to her or to anyone for that matter. Something was wrong and it was her fault. It was time to get a few things straight.

"Jack?" Elizabeth Swann said approaching the bow of the ship

"What is it dearie?" he said coldly

"Why won't you talk to anyone?"

"Don't you mean why won't I talk to you?"

"Well, yes I wondered that as well."

Jack didn't want to admit to her that every time he looked into her eyes, flashes of the kraken ripping apart his flesh came into his mind. Or that even smelling her brought him right back to the locker and it's never ending vastness. Yes, he did love her, he did forgive her, but her betrayal would not be soon forgotten. So he lied. "You and everyone else only needed me back for your own little motives. Don't lie to yourself, Lizzie, you felt guilty, the whelp wants to save his precious father, and everyone else needs me for this war. So why should I spend time conversing with people that I don't necessarily trust?"

"Jack, I wish I could take it back. I wanted you back."

"William not satisfying Elizabeth Swann?" his tone was harsh and cruel. He intended to strike.

"Jack it's not like that"

"Listen here, if you want to play wench, go to Tortuga and find a dangerous pirate to bed, get it out of your system and marry the good honest blacksmith. I will not be used for such trivial pleasures."

"What is the matter with you? This is not the Jack Sparrow who was my friend all these years"

"Firstly, it's Captain Jack Sparrow and secondly, that Jack Sparrow is dead and you can thank yourself for that." Jack turned and walked into his cabin slamming the door. Sighing heavily he leaned against the door sliding down to the floor. Elizabeth was left at the bow. Complete and utter sorrow filling her heart. She didn't believe he could be so hurtful. She wouldn't believe his hatred. She would break him eventually; she just needed more time.

Jack went to his desk for a bottle of rum. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Clearly she loves him; he knows that. Could that not erase all the treacherous memories? After emptying the contents of his bottle, he slammed his head onto his desk.

It was unanimous. They were going to war, Jack leading the flagship along with the newly voted Pirate King, Elizabeth. She didn't understand him. Nothing he did was consistent from one day to next; it was maddening.

Jack stood alone at the helm while everyone else was below deck or in the rigging, too absorbed in their duties to really pay attention, so Elizabeth saw this as her chance. She marched up to Jack and whispered very sternly to him. "Listen here, Jack Sparrow…" that was all she said before she kissed him deeply, passionately. She wanted to show him. He couldn't believe what was happening. Everything was perfect until the memories came flooding back. He pushed her away violently. "I can't do this. Run along find William"

"Jack you are heartless." She said choking back tears.

Confusion was abounding in Jack's mind. He so badly wanted to love Elizabeth, but he just couldn't do it.

The battle ensued. Canon fire was everywhere. The EITC boarded from the Dutchman and everyone was in full-fledged battle. Jack spotted her first. Even if he couldn't live with her, didn't mean he didn't love her. As Mercer was about to run Elizabeth through, Jack stabbed him through the heart from behind, nearly piercing Elizabeth as well. Without thinking he pulled her into an embrace "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Captain" She shrugged him off coldly

He grabbed her arm and pulled him back to her. This was crazy they loved each other yet here they were at each other's throats in a war they should fighting together. "Lizzie, I do love you, despite my actions as of late." Lizzie stabbed a soldier ready to run Jack through. "Then why were you acting like such a damned fool?" Jack cut down a few more people. "Do you think I like being reminded of my death every time I touch you?"

Lizzie stopped cold. It was all her fault. Everything. She looked at the sadness in his eyes.

"Jack, you should hate me forever." Jack pulled her in again. Everyone around them seemed to ignore that they were there. "Lizzie, I don't want to" so he kissed her passionately in the middle of the great battle as if none of it was happening. All his memories were gone in that instant, he only had one memory now; Elizabeth. Just Elizabeth. It would be his last memory that day as the sword pierced through his shoulder.

Elizabeth felt the warm blood trickling down the front of her. "Will, how could you?"

The treacherous git. Will looked her in the face and spat "Whore" before running back into battle. Jack had collapsed to the ground in front of her.

"Jack stay with me. Please stay with me."

She dragged him to his cabin. The adrenaline was the only thing that made it even possible. She cleaned his wound dressed it. It only went through his shoulder; it shouldn't have been a fatal wound. She guessed it was the shock because his breathing had regulated. She cradled him for a long while until she decided it best for her to be fighting for the both of them. After a few hours out on deck, she decided to check on Jack. When she entered the cabin, something vital was missing. Jack was gone…


	2. Chapter 2

**You Don't Care a Bit**

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Pirates…wish I did, though. **

It was impossible. How could Jack have disappeared? Elizabeth searched the entire cabin for any hidden doorways, passages, anything. There was no sign of a struggle, so he couldn't have been taken, but she didn't see him leave his cabin. True, she had been immersed in combat, but she still eyed the cabin enough to ensure that Jack wasn't disturbed. She went to the window and noticed a few things knocked over, and made a brilliant observation…Jack, along with his affects, was missing. If he were kidnapped, the captor wouldn't have bothered taking his hat sword and compass along for the ride. Then she saw him, a speck on the horizon.

Jack had left the pearl in a longboat and was rowing to a nearby island. He had left her behind in a battle they couldn't possibly win. He was clenching through the pain as he rowed further and further away. Mostly because of the hole through his shoulder, but the rest because he was deserting the only person he ever loved, that ever really loved him. He couldn't face her; he was too afraid of his feelings. It was too overwhelming. He didn't want to see her get hurt or to be the cause of any of her pain. He couldn't even say goodbye.

The battle was lost, but some of the pirates were able to keep their lives by bargaining with Beckett, and a few even managed to escape. Will had made a deal with Beckett before any of the battles had started and it was his betrayal that led to the defeat of the pirate fleet. Will became a captain for the EITC and once the battle was finished stabbed the heart of Jones, freeing his father and eliminating the devil of the seas keeping the EITC and Beckett in supreme control. The pearl was taken over and the crew captured along with it. Including Elizabeth. Needless to say, Beckett was none too pleased when he learned of Jack Sparrow's departure, but the hurt and betrayal on the faces of his former crew and particularly on the face of Elizabeth was satisfaction enough for the time being.

Elizabeth sat in the brig of the Endeavor with her fellow compatriots curled up in the corner silent and stoic. Barbossa was the only one who had the nerve to approach her.

"We gave it our best Miss Swann. There's no need to get down on yourself"

"I know _we_ did, but Jack didn't. It's as if it's his fault we failed."

"Aye, but Sparrow can be counted on only to save his own hide. We could've predicted that, but the whelp-no one could've foreseen such circumstances."

Elizabeth stared down at the floor while Barbossa left her in her grief. Not too long after their conversation heavy footsteps were heard descending the stairs.

Two soldiers brought a struggling Elizabeth to the Captain's quarters. "Come now, we're not going to hurt you…much" The cackled all the way to the cabin's doors.

The soldiers threw her into Beckett's cabin and she fell to the floor. She looked up to find Beckett's smirking face above her and the traitorous mongrel, Will, sitting at the table sipping tea. "Ah, Miss Swann, so glad you could join us. I hope my soldiers didn't handle you too roughly" Beckett sneered pulling Elizabeth to her feet.

"Go to hell" Elizabeth murmured and spat in his eyes.

"Now, now, is that anyway for a lady to behave? The reason I had you brought here was to strike up a little negotiation."

"I don't bargain with the devil"

Beckett moved to her grabbing her face roughly, "And I don't take kindly to threats and insults from a filthy, worthless wench, but if you'll hold your tongue, you might like what I have to say"

Elizabeth was about to speak, but decided to hear him out.

"Most of your cohorts in the brig have already sign themselves over to be privateers in the service of the EITC in order to escape their grim fate. Your offer is seemingly less. All I'm asking of you is to locate Jack Sparrow and bring him to me. I have learned from Mr. Turner that you and Sparrow have a special relationship, so I am assured that you no doubt know where he has fled. Grant me this request and your slate will be wiped clean."

"Unfortunately, I have no idea where Captain Sparrow has fled to; he deserted us all. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Becket had moved toward the fireplace and was messing with what looked like a metal poker. "Well that's a shame. I guess I have no other choice." Beckett lifted the metal poker from the flames and shown was blazing amber "P". Elizabeth's eyes widened. Before she could even think of running, Will had pinned her down. Beckett pressed the brand, searing it into the flesh of her right forearm. Elizabeth did not scream. She clenched her jaw tightly and tried to ignore the smell of her burning skin and tears were fighting their way out from behind her eyelids, but she made no sound. Beckett placed the brand back into the fire. "Now, you will always remember your mistakes and betrayal" Beckett called for the two soldiers to take her back to the brig. One of the bigger men grabbed her by her new wound causing her to wince in pain.

They left the room and Will turned toward Beckett "I have a new proposition for you"

Elizabeth was thrown into the brig to the floor. She immediately clutched her arm trying not to reveal how excruciating the pain was. She couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears nearly tearing out her hair with her free unbranded hand. She kicked a barrel across the cell and everyone merely stared at her not wanting to get caught in her apparent fit. Except Gibbs; Gibbs approached her cautiously when she finally calmed and was leaning against the bars, breathing heavily. "Elizabeth, what happened?" he asked softly.

She turned quickly and alertly addressed them all "There are evil men in the world, and they are not the men standing before me. Aristocrats think piracy is the rotting flesh of society when it is them that plague the world with greed and villainy." Her voice was desperate and exasperated. She seemed near the end of her rope.

Barbossa noticed Elizabeth holding her arm "Elizabeth, lift up your sleeve."

As she did so, their mouths dropped and heads shook in shock and disapproval.

Later that night, Will came down to brig and approached the bars. "Where's Elizabeth? I must speak to her."

"I'm afraid we can't allow such an interchange to occur, Turner." Pintel said in her defense

"I will not be taking orders from the likes of you. Elizabeth! I must speak to you. Come forward"

Elizabeth emerged from behind a scathing Barbossa. "Gentleman, I can handle this weasel. What is it that you want, Will?"

"To speak with you…alone"

"Well that can't rightly happen here can it?"

"That is why I will be taking you above deck."

Elizabeth walked in front of will cold and unfeeling to his presence. As far as she was concerned, Will was dead to her, just as Jack was soon becoming.

They stood on the bow of the ship in silence for a few minutes. Elizabeth was growing impatient. She would have rather spent her time left in the brig with her true friends than next to Will. "Well, get on with it." She said flippantly.

"Beckett lied to you. He has no intention of bargaining with the likes of Gibbs and Barbossa. He plans to kill them all."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I am trying to save your life and theirs. I made a proposal to Beckett. The only way he will allow those men to truly become privateers for the EITC is if you agree to marry him."

Elizabeth nearly threw up in her mouth. "You what?! You thought I would agree to this? You're mad!"

"Elizabeth I know you don't want to die at the hands of Beckett, so for the sake of yourself and your friends, succumb to the winning side."

"The winning side, is it? So losing yourself completely is being a part of the winning side. It would make sense if it were you I was suppose to wed, but Beckett, why?"

"It's the only way he can keep an eye on you, and it's away to ensure Jack's capture."

"So it's revenge you seek then?"

"Revenge, yes, and I refuse to see you at the end of a noose."

Elizabeth was too incensed to respond, she stood staring at the horizon. Surely Jack would not be coming back for her; he would be safe and she didn't want to be responsible for the deaths of her friends. "You can give me a promise, they will not be harmed?"

"Aye"

"So help me, Will Turner, I will cut out your heart if anything happens to them."

"Don't bother, you've already done that."

Will led Elizabeth to Beckett's cabin. "She's agreed."

"Lovely. I assure you, Elizabeth, you're friends will be spared."

"I am loathe to trust your word, Beckett; however, I find myself at the mercy of the lesser of two evils: you and death."

"Elizabeth" Beckett said approaching her "I hope you show the same fire in the bedroom that you do in everyday life." He caressed her cheek. Elizabeth cringed at his touch but tried to put on a brave face. "In time you will find my company irresistible, Elizabeth. Until then, you will remember your place and if I have any suspicions of conspiracy you will be hanged in an instant." He said sternly.

Will felt nauseous at the sight of his first love in the arms of this rat, but as long as she was alive and his own reputation was spared, none of it mattered.

Elizabeth was returned to the brig that night. Beckett had expected her to tell them of the new arrangements…and she did, but she hadn't mentioned anything about becoming privateers. When the time came, few argued with the conditions, and those who did, soon decided it was better to live under a tyrannical government, than to die by the hands of such. The crew all felt a tremendous gratitude toward Elizabeth, for she received the worst punishment of all. Yet she faced it like a Pirate Lord, like a Pirate King and did what she had to do for the benefit of her brethren.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Don't Care a Bit**

**Chapter 3**

**Always the same…I will never own pirates…damn Disney!**

Jack pulled the longboat up onto the sand. Clutching his shoulder, he collapsed onto the beach and stared out at the stars. He was thoroughly disgusted with himself. How could he let his crew down, let Lizzie down? He abandoned them, left them for dead. He sat solemnly for a long time debating with his conscience until finally he leaned back and closed his eyes. His dreams that night were tortuous.

_The fog lay thick over the water. Jack could barely see in front of his face aboard the Pearl. He was running, trying to find something, someone. All he could hear was screaming, a woman screaming. He tried to follow the voice, but the screaming surrounded him. He stopped abruptly at the mast pacing indecisively back and forth. Falling to his knees, he screamed in frustration grabbing at his hair and covering his ears begging for the voice to stop._

_He pressed his forehead to the cold deck and banged his fist hard against the wood. Suddenly, he felt something drip on to his arm. Water. Was it raining? He looked up and another fell on his face. Only this time the water was crimson, thick, and salty. He wiped the blood from his face and stared at the substance on his hand with confusion. He stared back up toward the sky and blood began dripping rapidly from overhead. _

_Jack took off his coat and climbed the mast into the rigging hoping to save whoever had been injured. The dripping increased and Jack could barely see; he was having a difficult time keeping the blood out of his mouth and his eyes. He finally reached a point where the fog had cleared and the blood soon turned to rain, soaking him to the core._

_Jack's face turned white and his own blood turned to ice as his eyes laid upon a young woman's body hanging in the rigging: Lifeless, blue, cold. It was Elizabeth; her eyes staring straight at him forlorn, betrayed. Jack reached for his knife to cut her down, but it wasn't there. A gust of wind blew fiercely, nearly knocking Jack from the rigging. As he regained his footing, Elizabeth's body began swaying, slightly rotating itself._

_There, just to the right of her left shoulder blade, Jack's knife was buried deep and piercing her heart. Jack pulled the knife out to inspect that it was, in fact, his and blood began oozing, pouring profusely out. He turned the body, unsheathed his sword and attempted to cut her down. Before he could reach the rope, Elizabeth grabbed Jack's wrist and turned to face him, a trickle of blood exiting the corner of her mouth._

_Jack caressed her face with his other hand, "Why, Jack?" she whispered, "You've doomed us all." He quickly let go of her face. Feeling slightly queasy, he threw up onto the deck below him. He wiped his mouth and stared at the once again lifeless Elizabeth. Her eyes had closed. He stared at her hopelessly, longingly inching closer to give her a final kiss._

_Approaching her forehead, Elizabeth's eyes shot open and her hands sprang forth to Jack's throat. She clutched it tightly, firmly, screaming into his face "COWARD! YOU"LL PAY! BLOODY PIRATE, I'LL KILL YOU!" Jack gasped for air staring into her blazing eyes as his life ebbed away from him. Before his final breath, she whispered sweetly, "I loved you"._

Jack awoke violently; sweat drenched and short of breath. It was still pitch black on the island; surely he had been asleep longer. Jack's guilt was tearing away at him. He felt as if he was losing his mind…again. "What am I doing?"

Jack dragged the longboat down into the water. The pain in his shoulder was getting worse. He rowed as hard and as fast as he could toward what he assumed was Port Royal since his compass rarely pointed anywhere other than in the direction of Elizabeth.

It didn't take long for him to pass out from the pain. He awoke to the sun beating down hard on his body. His unconscious mind stayed dream free for the few hours he slept. Jack stripped himself of his vest and shirt and immediately started rowing again. He couldn't bear the thought of something terrible happening to Elizabeth by his doing. Ironic; everything he was trying to avoid by running was happening anyway.

"Miss Elizabeth. Your presence is requested for dinner at six thirty" Elizabeth's maid stated meekly.

"Thank you, Anne"

"Lord Beckett also requests you wear your hair up."

Elizabeth sighed. "Thank you, Anne" she said with an annoyance in her voice that was unmistakable.

Very unenthusiastically, Elizabeth prepared herself for her second dinner with Cutler Beckett…_Lord_ Cutler Beckett. The first dinner was mostly business; rules of the house, conditions that would keep her from the gallows, what to do should Jack Sparrow attempt to make contact with her, places she could go, who she could go with, etc. it was a prison sentence, a rather luxurious prison sentence. Beckett had told her that their engagement was on a three-month trial basis. He didn't yet trust her. If at any point during the three months he suspected her of anything dubious, she would be hanged. If she passed the trial period, they'd be married immediately-aboard the Pearl no less.

She feared that her second dinner would lean toward the romantic side-and cringed at the thought of what might occur.

There was no question that Elizabeth fit well in the lifestyle of the upper class. Although Beckett was a cold, unfeeling, scoundrel, he did bestow Elizabeth a few lovely gowns and dresses for her to wear…all long sleeved, of course.

As she descended down the staircase, she looked like a goddess among monsters. She was poised, graceful and captivating. Becket smiled devilishly, licking his lips as she approached.

Elizabeth curtsied; she was courteous and practiced proper etiquette. Beckett followed suit by kissing her hand and pulling out her chair. Elizabeth found the gesture awkward and slightly creepy given his size and disposition. He sat next to her at the head of the table watching her intently. Elizabeth squirmed in her chair.

Fish was the main course of the evening; swordfish to be exact. Elizabeth was starving. She wanted nothing more than to rip into the poor fish, but she had to be lady like.

"So, Miss Swann. How do you fare thus far?"

"You may call me Elizabeth if it pleases you. I won't think it improper." Surely that would get her on his good side-maybe he would let her out of the house for once.

"Very well then, Elizabeth. Are you enjoying yourself here?"

She conjured up the most convincing lie she could. "It's beautiful." _If you like stuffed game and miniature boat models covering ever wall and shelf._ "The servants are so sweet." _And complete busy bodies that steal from you_. "And of course, your generous hospitality." _Swine!_ "How could I not love it here?" _I hate it here!_

"I have to say, Elizabeth, I am impressed by how quickly your tune has changed. Maybe too many months at sea clouded your better judgment, but it is clear to me that a life of luxury and class suits you well."

"Yes, your Lordship."

"Cutler will suffice," he said grinning.

Elizabeth's stomach was turning. Oh, how she wanted to vomit in his lap. That would wipe that silly grin off his face.

"Elizabeth, even though the wedding will not be for three months, I wish for us to celebrate sooner."

Elizabeth's stomach was now in her throat. Could he seriously be suggesting that? She began to turn red. She took a very large sip of her wine and pretended to hang on his every word.

"So in two weeks time, I should like to have an engagement party"

Elizabeth had never been more relieved to attend one of those godforsaken stuffy parties in her life.

"I figured it would be a nice way to announce our plans. You can make new acquaintances, and, of course, your father still doesn't know you've returned."

"May I see him?" She asked hesitantly

"In good time. You'll have to earn that privilege"

"What if he were to come to dinner here, under your supervision? Isn't it customary to have dinner with the parent of the bride to be?" Elizabeth didn't care if she was surrendering. She wanted a comforting and familiar presence.

"I believe that can be arranged."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said staring down into her food. She felt so trapped in the niceties. An engagement party for the future Elizabeth Beckett. What would her old acquaintances think? What do they think of her now since her departure on a pirate ship more than a year ago? More importantly, what would Jack think?

Elizabeth quickly shook that thought from her mind. She had been staring blankly for about five minutes before Beckett spoke again.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you accompany on a walk through the garden?"

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. Cutler Beckett acting like a gentleman. A truly revolting development, but still, he wasn't being the monster she was used to. They walked arm in arm for a length and sat on a bench overlooking the ocean. Elizabeth could see the docks from the garden. The Black Pearl was stocking supplies and Will was giving orders. Something alarmed her and she gasped. The Black Pearl was suddenly flying the EITC colors. It was a travesty. Beckett noticed the glint of disdain in her eyes as she stared out to the sea.

"Ah. I see you've noticed our new trade ship? She's quite magnificent. Turner is doing a fine job."

"It would seem so," she said indifferently

"Tell me, Elizabeth, what went wrong with Turner?"

"I'm not sure that is entirely your business."

"Remember, Elizabeth, insolence and impertinence will not be tolerated or it's to the gallows with you. And it is my business seeing as how you are my future wife. I must make certain that there is nothing I need to be worried about or threatened by."

"Believe me, Will poses no threat, other than to himself," She muttered.

Beckett smiled heartily. He hadn't expected such a glib response, yet he still wanted his question answered because it would certainly give ground on her relationship with Jack Sparrow.

"You still did not answer my question"

Elizabeth couldn't dare say Jack was the cause of their falling out. It would put him in too much danger, even though he deserved any punishment he received. She still couldn't feed him to the sharks…or the weasels, as it were.

"Will and I grew apart, nothing more. We both wanted different things. He sought predictability and security. I sought adventure, freedom and spontaneity. He couldn't give me that."

"And I'm guessing there was a certain outlaw that would slake such a thirst?" he retorted evilly

"NO!" Elizabeth tried to sound offended by the accusation "Jack Sparrow is nothing more than a selfish coward

"Mighty strong feelings toward someone who you say has no affect on you."

"Trust me Cutler, there is nothing between Jack Sparrow and myself." _Lying. I'm lying._ "I am more respectable than that." _No, I'm not._

"You're awfully confident when you speak."

"I am not afraid to speak my mind, since I've been given the ability to do so."

"In my company you _will_ remember your place. Such free thinking isn't socially acceptable."

"I'll do my best to keep my mouth shut. It shouldn't be difficult" She replied flippantly

"My, you are beautiful when you are indignant."

Elizabeth went rigid. She forgot that he would expect her to be affectionate with him. Her stomach started to turn again. Her face grew paler. He leaned in closer and her blood began to curdle. She became clammy and anxious, her breath quickening. "I'm suddenly not feeling very well." Was it the damned corsets again? She collapsed onto the grass in front of the bench breathing rapid and shallow. She began to cough, everything was spinning and then she blacked out…Saved!

Beckett didn't buy it. He went inside to grab some water for her. He promptly threw it on her face. Not smart. Elizabeth rose cursing. "Bloody hell, fuck! Was that entirely necessary?"

"Hold your tongue, young miss, before I have you in irons!...Are you quite all right?" he asked sternly.

"Apart from me being completely sodden, I'm quite well."

Beckett lifted her to her feet "Good. Now where were we?"

"Bugger" Elizabeth thought. There was no way out of this. The kiss was short and rather tense. It appeared to Elizabeth that Cutler Beckett was more uptight in his sexual life than he was in his business life…poor soul.

Beckett had a satisfied grin on his face while Elizabeth snickered at his pathetic soul. If that's all it took for him to be satisfied, this may be easier than she thought. Becket extended his arm once again and escorted Elizabeth back into the house.

"Cutler?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if it may be permissible to go into town tomorrow? I'd like to pick up something special for the party."

"Perhaps next week. You're still a bit too wild and uncouth to be allowed back in public, but you'll learn quickly" as he said this, he dug his finger into her still fresh brand on her right arm.

Elizabeth gasped in pain, anger boiling inside of her. "Despicable Man" she thought.

"Best be getting to bed then, Elizabeth. We have business matters to attend to tomorrow"

"Yes, Sir. Good night, Sir" She said in the sweetest most innocent tone she could muster.

He kissed her once again and she felt the vomit rising in her stomach. She maintained composure until she entered her room where she immediately gulped down a glass of water and spit it out of her window. She fell into her pillow and screamed from disgust and frustration. She couldn't pretend to love him, but she will die if she crosses him in any way. What a pickle, indeed. Elizabeth went to her window and stared out at the ocean. She saw the Pearl setting sail in the distance. Secretly, she hoped when it returned it would bring Jack back with it.

Anne came by Elizabeth's room before turning in, "Can I get you anything more, Miss?"

"No, thank you. That won't be necessary, but can you tell me the whereabouts of Lord Beckett?"

"Last I saw of him, he was in his study. Private business; closed doors."

"For how long?"

"Heaven knows, Miss. Nights like these, he usually sleeps in there."

"Thank you, Anne. You may go."

"Night Then."

Elizabeth had a look of mischief about her. She quickly changed into the tunic and breeches that she kept hidden beneath her mattress. She climbed out the window and headed toward the town. A swig of rum was definitely in order. She knew it was risky and that Beckett had buffoons watching out for any secret meetings between her and anyone else, but she had to get out even if only for a short while. This time, she was lucky. No one saw, no one followed. She successfully went to the tavern, had a bit of rum and returned without even a murmur.

The next day she woke bright and early, slightly more relaxed and ready for a day of business with Beckett, the foolish git.

Jack soon grew weak. He had no water, no food, nothing to protect him from the sun. His wound was healing much slower than he thought necessary. It became harder to row. It wouldn't be long before the birds feasted upon his rotting corpse.

Jack was passed out in the longboat again when a large shadow suddenly passed over him, splashing water as it went by. He opened his eyes, and passing him in the direction of his compass was the most beautiful sight his eyes ever beheld. It was the Pearl. The sight of his ship inspired an untapped energy to fill his body. So, he rowed as fast and as fiercely as possible to catch up. Jack quickly tied a rope to the side ladder. His long longboat was soon towing auspiciously behind the Black Pearl. Jack lay back and enjoyed the ride.

Elizabeth's day was far from easy. Her splendid stupor from the previous night was dashed almost immediately as Beckett and Elizabeth made plans and more plans for her impending fate: An engagement party and then a wedding. Later that day more plans arose for the seeking out and killing of Jack Sparrow. Beckett had Elizabeth present for every boring official EITC meeting, daring her to speak out of turn or out of place. Elizabeth said nothing of their plans to capture Jack. Although, she knew their attempts would be futile-Jack could not be caught. A few important gentlemen joined them for dinner that night and Becket tested Elizabeth. He invited her into conversation and asked her opinions of the government, policies and procedures, and the latest fashions. Becket hoped she would say something progressive or slanderous so he could humiliate her, but she was entirely agreeable. Elizabeth played Beckett's game well, so she could earn more privileges. She needed to maintain the status quo, and if that meant conceding to Beckett's ridiculous demands, then so be it.

After dinner, Elizabeth sat in Beckett's study waiting for the guests to file out. He'd instructed her to meet him there for some tea before bed. She explored his bookshelves. Nothing incredibly surprising; war tactics and strategies, medieval weaponry, etc., but he owned the classics as well. Beckett had many trinkets and artifacts, no doubt from all of his excursions with the EITC. She scanned the room more completely. On one of the shelves inside of a glass cabinet was a painted portrait of two young EITC captains. One was Beckett she was quite certain; short, awkward, that cocky grin, no mistake, but the other-he looked so familiar. She was about to take a closer look, but before her hand even made it to the cabinet, Beckett entered the room, ridding her of any more curiosity and filling her with nausea.


	4. Chapter 4

**You Don't Care a Bit**

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Pirates…wish I did, though. **

"See something you like?" Beckett said loudly, making himself known to her.

Elizabeth immediately tensed up, nervousness filling every crevice of her body. "I'm sorry I..."

"Have a seat Elizabeth."

Elizabeth stole one more glance at the portrait before taking her seat. "You have quite an array of artifacts," She said trying to create some small talk.

"Yes, I have been a great many places. Did you find anything in particular that piqued your interest?" he put a strange emphasis on his last question.

"No. Well, yes. All of it, really. Anthropology is fascinating."

"You're a woman of unconventional interests, but you are correct."

"I like to keep society guessing."

"Ah" Beckett paused for a moment. "You did well at dinner this evening. I had expected a few outburst from that opinionated mouth of yours, but to my surprise, you either kept quiet or agreed."

"I understand the way good business works. I can fake an opinion if necessary. Besides, it wouldn't be very wise of me to disagree with your business partners."

"Unless, I instructed you to."

"What?"

"I'm in need of your assistance."

"In need of my assistance, you?"

"Yes, I'd like you to propose an idea to my associates that I don't believe they would agree with if it came from me."

"And what makes you think they'll listen to me?"

"Given your charm and power of persuasion, you may be a useful tool."

A look of horror covered Elizabeth's face

"I don't mean that kind of persuasion. As I've said before, you are confident and well educated, not to mention a sight to behold. If you suggested the idea, they may listen to you."

"You don't."

"That's because I know you for what you really are."

Elizabeth ignored his last statement and continued with the proposition at hand. "I suppose I have no choice in the matter, so what will I be proposing?"

"I want to create a special fleet devoted entirely to the search and capture of Jack Sparrow…using the Black Pearl."

"That's an awfully risky business venture. I mean, the Pearl is your fastest ship."

"It's the best way to lure him out of hiding."

"That's true, but…"

"I also want twice the arms and man power."

"That's suicide. There won't be enough room or food; you'll be twice as vulnerable should anyone attack."

"Let me ask you, Elizabeth, are there likely to be any?"

"No, but…"

"Exactly. Sparrow will try to take back the Pearl on his own, and he will be defenseless against our numbers. And as added security, Turner will be captaining. He's the only other man I know with a hatred for that man as strong as mine."

Elizabeth thought for a few minutes, head down, trying to think how Jack could get out of such a predicament…nothing came to mind in the moment. "It shouldn't be difficult to convince them." She said solemnly.

"Good. Off you go then. Oh, and Elizabeth?" He said catching her in the doorway "If I ever find snooping around in here again, there will be dire consequences."

Elizabeth left the study calmly, but once out of sight, she sprinted up to her bedroom. She doused the lamps and waited patiently by her window for Beckett to turn in. Somewhere near one in the morning, Elizabeth got into her sailor clothes and headed toward the tavern, her tavern, the one tavern that other EITC sailors wouldn't dare tread: The Salty Wench. She grabbed her dagger, one that Jack had given her when she joined his crew, and climbed out the window.

It had been 5 days since Jack tethered his boat to the Pearl. Still he had no water and no food, but the Pearl provided shade and, of course, the promise of making things right with Elizabeth. On the fifth day however, Jack began to get a bit delirious. He had to eat something or he would soon mistake his arm for a leg of lamb. He waited for the third shift watchman to take his position; they were always the dimmest. Jack climbed through a porthole into the armory and stealthily made his way into the galley. He rifled around for a few minutes in sear of food and more importantly, rum. He grabbed a few potato sacks and filled it with enough food and rum to last him another week. He grabbed a few strips of bandaging as well, for his dressings were is desperate need of changing. He climbed back into the longboat with relative ease and drifted off to sleep with the occasional dream haunting his slumber.

It was decidedly boring being towed behind the Pearl. First, because he wasn't the one captaining the ship, second because the things he over heard being discussed by Will and his whelpish crew were nothing more than trifles and silly boyish fantasies. Jack kept himself entertained thinking of the many ways he could bed Elizabeth, and the many ways she would try to kill him.

Elizabeth stayed in the pub longer than she intended. The last time, the bar was mostly empty, so it was easier for her to keep to herself, but this time was different. There were quite a few gentlemen scattered about various tables throughout the tavern. While sitting at the bar, a stout man, balding slightly, approached her.

"Hey lad, come join our card game. We're short one."

In her deepest fake man voice, she responded, "I'm fine where I am, thank you."

"Come on, I'll buy you a bottle of rum if you play."

Elizabeth thought it over for a brief moment. "Alright, what are you playing?"

"Just a bit of poker."

Elizabeth joined them. They had no idea she was a female, and too drunk to notice anyway. The man gave her a bottle of rum like he promised and looked around the table at the riffraff in front of her.

"What's your name kid?" The stout man asked.

"Eli…Elijah." She muttered nearly blowing her cover.

"Elijah. I'm James, that's Nubs; he's only got one leg, and that's Smith." James said, introducing everyone at the table.

"A pleasure, I'm sure."

They played for about an hour joking about and trading stories. Elizabeth kept quiet and maintained a look of bitterness.

"You're a bit young to be a jaded sailor," James pointed out.

"Unfortunately, my life has seen nothing but devastation."

"You must be under the employ of the EITC." Nubs said sarcastically.

"What ship did you sail with before the EITC recruited you as a privateer?" asked James

"Are you so certain, I haven't always been working for Lord Beckett?" Elizabeth retorted.

"Unlikely. You have acquired a taste and a tolerance for rum, you're here at the Salty Wench as opposed to the other tavern where the Loyal EITC soldiers drink their brandy and smoke their cigars, not to mention, there's a certain roughness about you." James declared triumphantly as if he guessed all her secrets.

"And who are you supposed to be" she asked accusingly

"The three of us are all pirates turned privateers. Happened when Beckett came to Port Royal."

"Well if you must know, I sailed on the Black Pearl under Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Sparrow!" Smith spat. "Good for nothing scoundrel!" he said rising up toward Elizabeth.

"Easy Smith, it isn't the boy's fault." James intervened.

"What isn't my fault? What did Sparrow do?"

"Well, you know the man better than us, but he sank old Smithy's ship, stole his crew and left him to die on a spit of land not too far from Nassau." Explained James

"That doesn't sound like Jack."

"You defending him?" Smith snarled.

"No, I just know Jack isn't the marooning type."

"Maybe not as a pirate, but when he captained the Wicked Wench, he wasn't the same Captain and had seemingly less scruples."

"What's the Wicked Wench?"

"What the Black Pearl was called when it sailed under Beckett and the EITC." Nubs said from his silent end of the table.

"That's a lie. Jack Sparrow would never work for the likes of Beckett. He's a good man and a good pirate."

"A good man? Are you in love with him, boy?" provoked Smith. "I think we may have a dandy on our hands, boys"

The three men rose and moved toward Elizabeth with mischievous grins. She quickly stood and started backing away.

"Listen, I am no dandy, but I do have respect for my former captain."

"Oh? And where is he now I wonder. I heard he deserted you all, leaving the lot to deal with Beckett to save his own skin. Yes, a decent man, indeed." Argued James,

"I think we ought to teach the dandy a lesson." Smith gurgled.

Elizabeth knew they were right, but she still defended the man she loved. "Gentlemen, I'm warning you now to back away. You don't know him and you certainly don't know me"

"Warning us, eh? For a moment there, lad, it sounded like you were threatening us?"

"I was." Elizabeth kicked Nubs, knocking him to the ground. She quickly grabbed his sword and faced the other two who had their swords unsheathed.

"You've been warned." She repeated.

Elizabeth's attacks were quick and fierce. The other men were sloppy, but they managed to block her strikes. She knocked James out with relative ease. Killing them would draw too much attention. Elizabeth was now one on one with Smith.

"You handle a sword pretty well for a dandy."

"Are you coming on to me, now?"

Smith backed Elizabeth into the bar, cornering her.

"You'd like that, now, wouldn't you?" he said with his sword pressed to her throat.

Elizabeth grabbed a bottle from the bar and smashed it over his head. Smith's large sweaty body fell forward pinning Elizabeth to the bar. She rolled him off and his face smacked against the bar…his nose would be broken in the morning for sure. She threw a shilling to the cowering bartended huddled behind the bar and walked out of the bar. Not long after, Nubs crawled out from behind a barrel in the alley way and sliced her thigh with his knife. Elizabeth reacted quickly and irrationally. She grabbed him by the shirt, pulled out Jack's dagger and slit his throat. She panicked and threw the dagger down next to him, too frightened to realize what she had done. Luckily, there was no one in the alley to see what happened, but she ran anyway. She ran as fast as she could, pain or no pain.

It wasn't until after she finished cleaning up her would and hiding the clothes that she realized the magnitude of what happened. The dagger that Jack had given her had a sparrow carved on the handle. She stared out of the window in utter confusion of her actions. "They'll think it was Jack. How could I have let this happen?" She thought to herself.

As she replayed the evening's events over and over in her head, a realization donned on her…the portrait, the familiar man…Jack!


	5. Chapter 5

**You don't care a bit**

**Chapter 5**

It was a dismal morning. Elizabeth woke up with an aching head and a throbbing leg. Downstairs there was quite a commotion. Elizabeth, after making sure there was nothing suspicious in her appearance went downstairs to find officers in and out of Beckett's study running around like chickens with their heads cut off. She strolled quietly into Beckett's office, peering in slightly. "Cutler, is everything all right?"

"Quite the opposite in fact, we have a bit of a situation."

"A situation?"

"Yes, it seems a sailor was brutally murdered in an alleyway last night."

"That's awful!" She said in the most concerned voice she could feign

"Indeed, awful, fortunately it was a pirate turned privateer, no great loss. However, it does bring up the question of what kind of man would murder a former pirate?"

"A former pirate?" She responded hesitantly

"Precisely. And who do you suppose our prime suspect is?"

"I can only imagine…"

"Yes, Jack Sparrow did come to mind, but there's been no sign of him, so it's unlikely that he was the killer. Besides that, I know Sparrow isn't the murderous type. The curious development is the dagger that was left behind with the body…it had a Sparrow carved into the handle."

"So, you do think Jack did it?"

"No, we believe it to be someone very close to the pirate."

Elizabeth started to get nervous, sweaty, and clammy; this was it, she was found out. "Oh?"

"We're bringing in Joshamee Gibbs this afternoon."

"What?"

"You remember Mr. Gibbs, don't you? Sparrow's first mate; it would be likely that he possessed the dagger."

"You have no proof."

"I don't need proof. It's circumstantial, and a perfect excuse to rid the world of another pirate. Do you have any objections?" he asked meaningfully

"No sir." She said bashfully. Gibbs would be sent to the gallows by sunrise and it was all her fault.

Elizabeth turned to leave his study when he spoke again.

"Elizabeth, you may go into town today if you wish. Bring Anne with you."

"Thank you, sir." She left hiding her enthusiasm, but she was grateful. Anne was too.

Jack cut the tether far enough before The Pearl reached Port Royal, so that he would not be seen. He rowed himself to the far side of the island and hid the longboat in some brush beneath a large cliff. Captain Turner and his crew reported directly to the Beckett mansion.

Jack dodged in and out of alleyways until he reached the Salty Wench where he stayed hidden in a room above the tavern to clean up and disguise himself only slightly. While jack was being pulled behind the Pearl he commandeered a navy outfit. Donning that and 3 day old stubble after shaving off his beard while he was bored, the only way you could tell the man was Jack Sparrow was by his chocolate brown eyes and his compass that still hung from his belt. After he was sure he wouldn't be recognized he found himself a corner table and a bottle of rum.

Elizabeth was thrilled to be able to explore the many shops in town. She passed by the smithy and gave a moment of silence for the life she once knew and may have enjoyed having once upon a time. Passing a figurine shop, Anne bolted off and out of sight. Elizabeth wasn't terribly saddened by the departure, but to cover her tracks she yelled into the shop to make sure Anne knew she'd return momentarily. After making sure Anne was content, Elizabeth ducked into a dress shop. Although the idea of an engagement party was repulsive, especially since it was her engagement to Beckett, didn't mean she couldn't spoil herself with a beautiful gown. It would be the only thing she could really enjoy that evening. Dress box in hand, she grabbed Anne and returned to the mansion.

Elizabeth wanted to change into her real clothes and do damage control at the Salty Wench. Given the commotion of the day, the dinner where Elizabeth was supposed to pitch the capture Jack Sparrow idea was postponed. So Elizabeth climbed out her window one more time and headed for the Salty Wench.

While Jack was sitting at his table he was distressed by the murmurings he heard.

"Are you attending the engagement party tomorrow evening?"

"Oh, yes the Governor's daughter and Lord Beckett…I didn't merit an invitation."

"That's a shame. I'm glad the girl finally had enough sense to take a suitable husband, given all that time with pirates."

"Indeed. The governor must be proud. And what about that old sailor...Gibbs was it? Murdered an old privateer last night?"

"Awful indeed."

Jack hoped none of what he heard was true, and he would find out shortly.

Elizabeth entered completely unaware of the grumblings around her. Correction, she was desperately trying to ignore them. She walked up to the bar and ordered her usual. The bartender didn't even question her. She thought he would surely have suspected her of the murder, but that's the way a populous works…if the government pins it on someone, than it must be the truth. She sat for a few hours before she had her fill and exited the bar.

Jack watched Elizabeth for the entirety of the night, not believing that disguise was able to fool anybody. He waited and waited for the opportune moment to approach her, but in all honesty he was afraid of what he might find out. As she left the tavern he knew it was his only shot to talk to her, if what the townspeople were saying was true.

He saw the alleyway she was heading down so he went around to cut her off. Waiting in an alcove, he grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth.

Although Elizabeth could defend herself well, she was no match for Jack's strength. The more she struggled, the tighter her gripped her. He turned her around and pinned her against the wall. Elizabeth thought to scream, but she would be found out, so she tried to break free. Jack pushed her against the wall once more, hand over her mouth, looked her in the eyes and whispered to her. "Don't struggle and please do keep quiet."

Elizabeth stared into the strange man's eyes and her expression widened. "Jack?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**You Don't Care a Bit**

**Chapter 6**

"Jack?!" She thought to herself in a scream, but all that came forth was a stifled muffled grunt.

"Are you quite finished flailing about?" he whispered. Elizabeth nodded gently and Jack released her. Upon doing so, she jumped in his arms wrapping herself around his neck.

"Oh, Jack" her toned changed quickly from relieved reverie to decidedly clipped "you shouldn't be here, they'll kill you" staring at his appearance one more time as if she had forgotten what he was wearing asked with solemn curiously, "What's happened to you?"

"It's just a disguise, love. I didn't sell myself to the enemy" he retorted smugly.

Elizabeth froze. Did he know about the engagement to Beckett? Was he insulting her? Wait, she supposed to be mad at him not the other way around. Elizabeth pulled back abruptly.

"What is it?" Jack was startled by her sudden change in demeanor. Elizabeth stood silently for a moment sizing him up again, stopping at his eyes. She could get so lost in his eyes, and is if the fire had been building up inside of her for the past two weeks…and it had…she reached back and slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek.

"Fuck! Lizzie!"

"How could you abandon me!"

"Elizabeth keep your voice down," He said in a stern whisper.

"You expect to come back here and be forgiven, just like that?"

"Lizzie, I-"

"Spare me an explanation. I think you should go." Elizabeth turned on her heel and began to walk away when Jack pulled her arm.

"Elizabeth, Stop! I made a mistake. I came back for you."

His words were lost over her ranting. "You deserted your ship, your entire crew, the woman you supposedly love, and for what?"

Jack was silent and stared at the cobblestones beneath him, hoping a different answer might reveal itself, but with the guilt weighing down on his already heavy heart he answered truthfully "I have no reasoning that wasn't based on selfish impulses."

Unsurprised, Elizabeth never faltered. "Well, let's hear it."

"I made a deal with Beckett and by his words I was immune. I never believed he would stand by his word, and after the whelp stabbed me I knew I was as good as dead, so I got in a longboat and left."

"What could you have possibly offered Beckett that would make him spare your life?"

"Using the whelp as an obvious decoy, I would lead the EITC straight for Shipwreck Cove."

Elizabeth couldn't even believe the words that were issuing from his mouth. "Jack how could you?"

"Pirate, Lizzie." Any sincerity in Jack's voice left as he realized that Elizabeth seemed unmoved by his remorse, and venom began to spew from his lips "But let me ask you something, before you go demeaning my character, are you marrying Beckett because you truly love him?"

Elizabeth went to slap him again, but he caught her wrist this time. "Now, now Lizzie, that's not very nice."

"The reasons for my actions are far nobler than yours"

"Well, hats off to you then. You seem to be happy with your decision."

"I've never been more miserable, Jack, but at least my conscious is clear."

"Is it? Then you are okay with the fact that Gibbs is going to hang because in a drunken fit, you slit some poor sailor's throat?"

Elizabeth retreated, "How did you know about that?"

"I've been sitting in a Port Royal tavern for the past few hours…word gets around."

"How did you know it was me?"

"My dagger. Quite foolish of you to leave it behind."

"I didn't know what to do. He attacked me, slicing my leg, so I slit his throat. I panicked and threw down the dagger."

"So, that's the reason for the limp" He said coldly trying to feel up her leg "I was beginning to think it was some well thought out character choice."

Elizabeth slapped his hand "Stop…you need to save him and get out of here, Jack."

"You're coming with me."

"I can't."

"You can't? I didn't risk my neck coming back here for you to play dress up as Mrs. Cutler Becket. But I suppose you're enjoying the luxuries aren't you. The gowns, the comfortable bed, deliciously fattening foods…you can take the girl out of the Aristocracy, but you can't take the Aristocracy out of the girl, am I right?" He said inching close to her face and spitting, "Noble? Hah. Stop lying to yourself, Lizzie"

"Wouldn't you, Jack? The deal you made with Beckett, did it not have something to do with a large sum of money and a clean slate?"

"Aye, it did, but I would have spent my new life free on the Pearl, not in some mansion with a right foul git, and servants at my every beckoning call."

"Jack" she said his name in a whisper so inaudible he would have guessed it was just a breeze "If I leave, he will kill every last one of them"

"Who?"

"The crew, the Pearl's crew."

"You agreed to marry Beckett to save my crew? Did he make them privateers?

"Yes, they're sailing under Will."

"You call that saving them…"

"They're not dead."

"They might as well be." Jack leaned up against the wall in the alley sighing. After a moment of silence, he spoke again "So you're standing by your decision, then?"

"I have to see this through. If anyone knows you're here or sees me with you, you'll hang and me along with you."

"I see. No real remorse for me, just saving your own neck. I suppose no matter how fancy you dress, you're still a pirate."

"Jack, you can't hate me for my choices."

"And yet, you can so easily hate me for mine?" Elizabeth opened her mouth, but Jack cut her off before she could barrage him further "I can only blame myself for the choices you've made. It's my fault you're in this predicament. So I guess you don't need anymore of my help"

"I never asked for help. Just save Gibbs. I can handle Beckett."

"Oh? I'm sure you'll handle him in more ways than one."

"Don't be crass. You have no right. You left me, Jack. It's not something easily forgotten."

"And you killed me, or did you forget? Neither of us is blame free, love."

There was a long silence.

"Don't stay, Jack."

"Why not?"

"I can't…because I don't want you here!"

Jack just stared blankly at her. For once, he had no witty retort. "I'll get Gibbs and leave. I won't be a bother to you anymore."

"You have to be discreet."

"I'll do it without anyone thinking either of us had anything to do with it."

"How exactly do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"Apparently living in that stuffy mansion has compromised your ability to sense the obvious. Have you not noticed my appearance as of late? When the guards are questioned about the sudden disappearance of the prisoner in question, they will say it was a navy captain who sprang him."

"It sounds fool proof, but you are indeed a fool. You can't just go sauntering into the prison, someone will recognize you."

"Did you?"

She became silent again. "Only when I looked into your eyes." Elizabeth lowered her head and shook off her moment of weakness. "You had no right to come here and think you could act like my hero. It's like you said, Jack. You're a pirate, a selfish, rotten pirate. You came back for me? Unlikely. You deserted me. I couldn't possibly be the reason. The Pearl, though, you'd come back for the Pearl."

"Making frivolous and ignorant accusations is probably not the best idea, unless you want to get yourself hurt?"

"A little late for that."

"Is the real world too much for the spoiled princess?"

"You are despicable, insufferable, loathsome…" frustrated as her voice fleeted.

Jack finally exploded "Then why are you still standing here!"

She didn't answer. In an instant she pushed Jack up against the wall and kissed him fiercely wrapping herself around him. He immediately responded, his hands roaming through her silken hair, kissing her neck. Soft moans echoed the dark alleyway. Jack whispered in her ear "I'm so sorry, love"

"Don't be," she whispered back as she deepened the kiss. He turned her so she was up against the wall, one hand sliding into her breeches, the other under her shirt. Moaning louder and breathing heavier, Jack teased her. When she couldn't take it anymore, she dug her fingers into his back, nibbling at his neck, and whispered harshly, "Pirate."

Jack pushed her harder against the wall. Elizabeth moved her hands toward Jack's trousers and readied the guns. Jack undid Elizabeth's breeches further and lifted her onto him and up against the wall. Neither of them cared that this was Elizabeth's first time; accepting the fact that it wouldn't be gentle, but definitely worth it.

They embraced for some time, tears streaming down Elizabeth's face. She pulled away and laid her hands on the front of his coat, trying to compose herself. "You'd better go."

"I'm not going to leave you here, Lizzie."

"Please don't make this harder for me. Get Gibbs and sail as far away as you can"

"It surprises me that you'd give up this quickly with out even a speck of a struggle."

"I'm trapped, Jack."

"You'd be free of this if you would just come with me on the Pearl."

"NO! You can't take the pearl."

"Of course I can…why can't I?"

"Then they will know for certain that you were here, and I'm as good as dead. Beckett expects that you will contact me the moment you arrive in Port Royal"

"But if you are with me, they won't be able to touch you."

"They're engaging an entire fleet to search and capture you with numbers far too ridiculous for anyone to survive. Staying here, I can at least try to tip them off in an opposite direction to keep you safe, but even that isn't a guarantee. Like I said, we're trapped. It's a lose-lose situation. I stay here, marry Beckett, and wonder if I will ever see you again or if you're even alive; or I leave with you we are caught by Beckett and the EITC, which will happen and receive a punishment far worse than a quick hanging."

All of this was said in one ranting breath. Jack looked at her, smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. "Lizzie, I need you to trust me…and to breathe." He stared into her eyes lovingly and kissed her passionately once more. Elizabeth gave in, but broke off just as quickly as she succumbed. "I can't do this." She tried to run as she started sobbing, Jack grabbed for her arm once again, but this time gripped a little too roughly where the blazing "P" was still healing. She screamed in pain. Jack let go immediately and Elizabeth fell to her knees.

"Lizzie, what is it? What happened?"

She didn't look at him; she just sat there clutching her arm completely embarrassed.

"Lizzie." He pleaded gently.

She pulled up her sleeve and showed Jack the now bleeding brand that burned her soul along with her flesh.

Jack leaned down and scooped her up in his arms and cradled her gently. "Don't be ashamed of that."

"I'm ruined."

"You're perfect."

Elizabeth squeezed Jack tightly and rested her head on his chest.

"You better get back, the sun will be up soon" Jack said as he lifted her up to her feet. He watched her go and smiled sadly as she slunk toward his former home, hoping she would turn around. After a few moments, Jack turned and headed for the prison. "Jack!" She yelled back at him, "I'll be seeing you" He smirked and turned back around.


	7. Chapter 7

**You Don't Care a Bit**

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you to all my kind reviews. They are much appreciated and are a constant inspiration…sappy, I know, but also true **

All was quiet in the prison, the night watchmen were switching shifts and the executioner was preparing the gallows. Jack walked in confident and directly. He really fit the part of an EITC captain, even more so now that he was clean-shaven.

"Good morning, gentlemen"

"Who are you?"

"Captain Smith. Just arrived aboard the Black Pearl last night. Lord Beckett has given me specific instructions to bring the prisoner Gibbs to his residence immediately."

"The prisoner Gibbs is due to be hanged in less than 2 hours time."

"Recent evidence has been brought to the attention of the EITC that Jack Sparrow has in fact returned to Port Royal. Lord Beckett will be using the prisoner and the Swann girl to lure him out of hiding."

"Why did he instruct you, Captain Smith is it?" The guard asked suspiciously

"Do you really intend to question my authority? I don't think Lord Beckett would wish to know that his underlings have started an uprising…that'll surely be cause for a second gallows appointment"

The guard paused. He knew Captain Smith was right. Jack stood peering at the guard condescendingly. "Perhaps I should bring Lord Beckett down here. I doubt that he has anything better to do than to speak with a prison guard in order to ease said guard's skepticism."

"No, no. That is unnecessary. I'll go and retrieve the prisoner."

"You're cooperation is appreciated and won't go unnoticed. I'll put in a good word for a possible promotion."

"Thank you, sir."

As the guard left, Jack felt triumphant. When the guard brought in Gibbs he was a little worse for wear, looking far more aged than Jack had ever seen him. Gibbs was disoriented and confused about what was happening.

"Here he is Captain." The guard said shoving Gibbs toward him.

"What's happening?" Gibbs asked nervously "Have I been rescheduled?"

"Why yes, actually. You've been pardoned, but Lord Beckett wishes to speak with you."

Gibbs grumbled but cooperated as Captain Smith drug him by the arm out of the prison and through the not yet inhabited streets of Port Royal. They headed toward the side of the island where Jack had hidden the long boat. Jack decided to heed Lizzie's advice and not attempt to commandeer the Pearl. Gibbs noticed they weren't heading in the direction of the mansion and became nervous again.

"Excuse me, Captain, but Lord Beckett's mansion is in the other direction."

"We aren't going to Beckett's mansion, and by the way, you look bloody awful, mate."

"Jack?" Gibbs whispered

"Shh. It's Captain Smith. Now, wipe that happy expression off your face and look like the down trodden prisoner you are."

"I knew you hadn't left us for good."

"You're the only one." Jack said smiling.

They reached the brush where the boat was hidden. Gibbs and Jack lifted the boat into the water and Jack handed Gibbs the oars. "Gibbs, I need you to go to Tia Dalma's. Tell her I'm in need of a ship. When you return, I'll be needing a crew, so round up recruits."

"Aren't you coming? You will be caught for certain if you stay here."

"I have some unfinished business I need to attend to."

"Aye, Captain. Good luck" he said in complete understanding. "Take what you can…"

"Give nothing back. Safe travels, mate…oh and Gibbs, I am sorry."

"Nothing any other pirate wouldn't have done themselves."

Gibbs rowed away and Jack watched to make sure he would be able to escape free and clear. Jack turned and walked toward the town smiling smugly to himself.

Elizabeth laid down on her bed for moment taking in one euphoric breath from seeing Jack again; her happiness was short lived. Before long, a knock interrupted her giddiness.

"Elizabeth, if you aren't decent I recommend you do so before I enter."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, and quickly changed into her nightdress and wrapped a robe around her. She tied up her hair, threw her sailor clothes underneath her bed and opened the door to allow Beckett inside.

"Cutler, what a pleasant surprise." She said almost out of breath, redness creeping into her cheeks

Beckett looked at her suspiciously, but accepted her greeting. "I knew one day you wouldn't be able to resist me" he said slithering closer to her backing her up so that she sat down on the bed.

"Is there something you needed, Cutler?" She asked politely

"Alas, yes." He answered sitting next to her on the bed. "I must be heading down to the fort very soon, and won't be returning until the party this evening. I just wanted to inform you that the carriage will be downstairs to take you to the governor's mansion promptly at 6. I will be meeting you there"

Elizabeth smiled at the thought of returning to her old home and seeing her father. As usual Beckett didn't keep his word about having him over for dinner. Her musings were interrupted once more by Beckett "I have something for you, Elizabeth."

"What is it?"

Beckett pulled a velvet box from behind his back and handed it to her. "It's an engagement present, open it."

"You really shouldn't have"

"It's consolation."

"For what?"

She didn't need an answer. As the words left her lips, Beckett began to slide his hand under Elizabeth's nightgown and up the thigh with the large gash. She stopped his hand before he could reach it, thankfully, and gently pushed him off of her, so as not to aggravate him. "Cutler, I would prefer to wait until after we've married. Preservation of honor and all that."

Beckett stood up disappointed, but surprisingly respectful nonetheless. "Very well then, I will see you tonight."

"Thank you." She said sincerely

He nodded curtly, and walked out of her room.

Elizabeth threw herself back on the better in utter relief, unsure of how she would possibly be able to go through with the marriage. She opened the box that was still in her hand and inside was a beautiful pearl necklace. Elizabeth stared at it for less than a second and hurled the box and its contents across the room.

Taking advantage of Beckett's absence, Elizabeth took an hour nap since she didn't sleep at all the night before and the longer she was awake the more frustrated she became. In her sleep she dreamed of him, of them and their moment together. Why was she so stubborn? Why was he? She should've left with him and Gibbs on the Pearl this morning. The truth of it, though, was that she was afraid of getting hurt just as he was afraid of hurting her. Love: what a terrible conundrum.

She woke, dressed and went downstairs for a meal. After she was finished she headed toward the garden passing Beckett's study door, which happened to be left open a crack. The curiosity became overwhelming. Checking that no one saw her, she crept in and went straight for the cabinet she was so enthralled by at her last visit.

She opened the cabinet and pulled out the portrait of the two captains. It was unmistakable, especially after seeing him last night, that the other captain was Jack.

She turned the portrait around and on the back was a greeting: "To Cutler Beckett and John Teague the two most inseparable daring Captains on the seven seas." They had been friends? Teague? Elizabeth searched the cabin for more evidence of Jack working for the EITC. In one of the drawers of the cabinet were a slue of medals and documents with Jack's name on it. Among them was a paper signing over guardianship of Jack to an Alistair Beckett when he was 12 and an arrest warrant for the same Captain John Teague. She couldn't believe what she was reading, or that Beckett had kept them after all these years, and she wondered what had happened that turned Jack into the notorious pirate that he is?

"Snooping around, I see. No wonder Beckett doesn't trust you."

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I wasn't leaving without you."

"When Beckett finds out that Gibbs is gone, you are as good as caught,"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love."

"Don't you mean Captain John Teague?"

Jack was silent. "I suppose you're wanting an explanation?"

"That'd be nice, yes."

Matter of factly he answered, "My mother died when I was 6. My father was a pirate and left me in a boy's home. When I was 12 I ran away and had been secretly living below deck on my father's ship when they were taken over by the EITC. They had no intention of arresting a child and they figured they could train me to be a soldier, so I moved in here."

"When you say here, you mean this house?"

"Yes. And by the looks of where you were staring out of your window this morning, you've been sleeping in my room." He grinned.

"Then it's true what some of the sailors say about you, the kind of person you were aboard the Wicked Wench?"

"I don't know what you've heard, but it was Beckett's lack of morals that landed me with the same pretty mark that you yourself now bear, not mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't lie, I did some fairly questionable and wicked deeds as an EITC captain, but I was still a good man. When Beckett told me we were to be transporting human cargo, I decided then that my security in the EITC didn't matter. I let the women and children go first but warned them to stay hidden below deck until I could get a long boat ready. One of the children ran up on deck and I was caught. Beckett wanted me to shoot the child to make an example of him and of me, but I couldn't do it. I turned the pistol on Beckett and before I knew it, the entire crew tackled me. That night I was left with my thoughts and the smell of my burning flesh in the brig."

"That's horrible…why didn't you tell me about all of this?"

"When would you have liked me to do that? When I was saving you from undead pirates? When we were chasing the heart? When you handcuffed me to the mast? When were at war with Beckett? Or last night in the alleyway?"

"It could have come up at some point."

"It's not something I am particularly proud of."

They stood silently for a moment. The tension filling the room was thick…for many reasons. Jack broke the silence. "Did I stay for nothing?"

"You should have gone with Gibbs."

Jack's expression turned to one of bereavement as if Lizzie had just dropped dead right in front of him.

"Jack, don't look like that. I'm afraid of what will happen to us if I leave, what will happen to you if you stay"

"Lizzie, no good can come from you staying here. And if I have to sail on another ship without you, without the Pearl…I might as well be dead, so it makes no difference to me whether I'm caught."

"Oh, Jack." She said embracing him."Take me away from here." She whispered softly.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." Beckett smiled mischievously standing in the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

**You Don't Care a Bit**

**Chapter 8**

"Captain Smith, I presume?" Beckett sneered as Elizabeth put as much space between her and Jack as humanly possible.

"At your service" Jack bowed gracefully to Beckett.

"I have to say I hadn't expected you quite so soon."

"Well I love the element of surprise. Must keep you on your toes, Cutler"

"I'm curious, Jack. How did you get here?"

"Aboard my ship, how else?"

"Currently, the only ship docked in Port Royal is the Black Pearl."

"Precisely. You know the crew you've assigned to the Pearl is highly unobservant."

"I'll keep that in mind. Perhaps it is time to assign Turner to a simpler job. Are you still available to Captain the Pearl?"

"Of Course."

"Wonderful. And you've arrived just in time for the engagement party"

"Yes, I did hear something about you and Miss Swann getting hitched. Congratulations are in order."

Elizabeth was thoroughly dumbfounded. How could two people with such distaste for the other speak in such niceties? Had Jack lied to her? Did Beckett keep his deal all along? Her suspicions were dashed in the next instant when Beckett spoke again.

"It's a shame you won't be around to attend."

"As usual Beckett, you are sorely mistaken. You've always underestimated me." Jack said pulling out his pistol and cocking it in one fell swoop.

Elizabeth was relieved, but at the same time very confused by the conversation that took place previously. Apparently there are strange and twisted games to be played amongst the oldest of friends and the greatest of enemies.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. Have you not learned what happens when you try to cross me?"

"Have you not learned that you have yet to and will never kill me?"

"I don't need to kill you, Jack. To watch you suffer is satisfaction enough" Beckett pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Elizabeth cocking it very slowly, but poignant enough to send both Elizabeth and Jack rigid. "Now listen closely. Whether you admit it or not, neither of you will care to see the other parish, so you have two options, Jack. One: you can sail under my command, and Elizabeth remains safe under my roof as Mrs. Cutler Beckett or two: I can kill you both now. What will it be?"

"Why don't I just shoot you and forget the whole thing?"

"Because you won't kill an old friend Jack, you don't have it in you. You've never had it in you."

"But like you say, 'it's just good business', and it would be great business if I never saw your sniveling face for as long as I live and breathe." Jack said stepping closer to Beckett.

Elizabeth pleaded silently with Jack to concede from across the room. He nodded in agreement and threw his pistol on the floor. "Alright Beckett. I'm yours."

Beckett smiled devilishly. "Miss Swann come and stand next to your fiancé and observe the anguish on Jack's face as I strip him of all his freedom. And to ensure your good behavior in the future I want you to witness the pain in his eyes that you have caused him. If it weren't for you Jack would be free and clear miles and miles away. So I want you to watch intently when everything he ever loved slips away from him in one single shot."

"You said you wouldn't kill him."

"I lied." He said nonchalantly. He aimed the gun at his heart "Any last words, Jack."

Jack gave a wink and a nod to Elizabeth and said plainly to Beckett, "See you in hell."

As Beckett pulled the trigger, Elizabeth pushed his arm, so that the bullet merely grazed Jack's arm. Jack gave Elizabeth a desperate look, but quickly unsheathed his sword. Elizabeth pulled out Beckett's knife and held I firmly against his throat. Jack approached Beckett. "I told you, mate. You can't kill me"

"Jack, let's be reasonable. Remember the old times?"

"No. I seemed to have blocked them out completely." He stepping closed and pointing the tip of the sword at his heart

"You won't kill me, Jack. We're like family."

"I may not kill you, but I can't say the same for Miss Swann here. By the look on her face she's just as hungry to have you dead as I am."

"Elizabeth. You could've had everything you wanted. Do you really want to run away with this scum?"

"Yes."

"There'll be no going back after this. Remember that."

"I've already been branded a pirate, where else can I possibly go?"

"To the noose" said another voice bitter from behind Jack

"The Whelp? Bloody hell." Jack turned his sword on Will.

"There are at least a hundred navy officers outside. Hand over Beckett and your punishment will be minimal, otherwise you will face the wrath of the Royal Navy."

Jack and Elizabeth shared a hearty chuckle at Will's attempt to be intimidating.

"Boy, stand aside."

"You have been warned."

"Very well, I have. Now get out of here. Elizabeth, please make a decision on what you plan on doing with the Good Lord here, so we can get out of here with our heads attached."

Elizabeth removed the knife from Beckett's throat and he sighed with relief. Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled as she plunged the knife into his back. Poetic Justice.

Beckett dropped to the floor in agony. Jack and Elizabeth made a run for it, knocking Will over in their mad dash for the garden, but not before Elizabeth took his sword.

Will wasn't joking. The entire royal navy was positioned outside of Beckett's mansion.

"Bugger" Elizabeth cursed causing Jack to smile. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Split up…and we'll meet at the docks. We won't be able to touch the Pearl, so look for a ship called The Barracuda."

"If one of us doesn't show up?"

"Assume the worst and bring reinforcements"

"Right." Elizabeth began to make a break for it when Jack called after her

"Lizzie…I'll be seeing you."

She smiled and the both ran full speed swords unsheathed hacking away anything in their path.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow

**Wow! What a horrible case of writer's block…**

**I'm back kids and hopefully will be around more frequently…my apologies**

They parted ways, each of them taking an alternate route to the Barracuda. Jack of course ran into a little snafu with a very enraged, very large sailor, but soon enough found himself before the aquatic vessel. Gibbs was there making ready to depart, but no sign of Elizabeth.

"Gibbs?"

"Aye Cap'n"

"Where's Liz?"

"Don't know, she hasn't come aboard…"

"Bugger…Listen, make ready with much haste. The navy is after us and I can't leave without Lizzie. If she comes back tell her to stay put, and if the time comes to flee and I haven't returned just go. I'll find my way to you."

"Aye Cap'n"

And just like that Jack disappeared into the busy streets of Port Royal.

Elizabeth was wandering around frantic, suddenly losing all memory of the town she grew up in. North was south and up was down nowadays. The longer she couldn't find the docks the more panicked she became. There were eyes on her…she could feel it.

Jack had spotted her in the crowd. _Thank goodness, she's alive…. The whelp?_

Not far behind Elizabeth was William Turner ready to make his move. Jack went for his sword when a voice cut through him deeper than any blade.

"I wouldn't stop him if I were you." Beckett said with a sneer and a wince climbing down from his horse

"Don't you ever die?"

"If I died, whom would you fight against?"

"No one!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm tired of fun"

"Jack, Elizabeth is, by now, captured by the young Mr. Turner. If I let you go, she stays here and marries me. If you wish to save her, you are to stay here under my employ and divulge the brethren's greatest secrets."

Jack was silent. Blackmail was it? There was no question that Lizzie's freedom was the most important, but it didn't change the fact that they'd be apart, but at least this way he could figure out a good plan.

"Well?" Beckett demanded impatiently

"Alright…"

"Brilliant. Of course there are terms that I forgot to mention and the first of which is Elizabeth must not think you are still alive. I will not risk a piratical riot. The rest of the terms are easy to follow, you abide by my rules and your love remains living, defy me, and you can be sure will see that she has a sudden end."

"You bloody bastard. I will kill you someday, Cutler"

"You could try, but you won't succeed."

Beckett pointed his sword directly at Jack's throat in such a way if he even swallowed he could be cut. Will approached dragging Elizabeth along. At the sight of Jack, she screamed.

"Ah, Miss Swann. Jack has traded his life in exchange for your freedom."

Elizabeth looked at Jack pleading for him not to go through with it.

Beckett continued to Will "Take her aboard her ship. A young woman should not witness such heinous acts."

Elizabeth spat in Beckett's face as Will once again a little too feverously dragged her away. Becket wiped the spit as she passed and in a quick motion pulled back his sword and thrust it into Jack's oblique. He screamed in agony as his abdomen was pierced and collapsed to the dock writhing as much as his miserable body would allow. Elizabeth tore away from Will dashing to her Captain's side.

"No Jack."

"I love you. Know that. Everything I've ever done has always been for you."

"Jack, you will be fine. We can make it."

"You have to save yourself and the others. Please go."

Elizabeth was sobbing uncontrollably as Jack's eyes rolled dramatically into the back of his head, which in turn caused Will's eyes to roll and for Beckett to become annoyed.

"Enough! Miss Swann, if this deal Jack made is to not be in vain, I suggest you get on your ship and sail far away from here before I change my mind."

Once aboard the Barracuda she sobbed, watching Jack's lifeless body shrink into the distance. Still upset, she summoned Gibbs "Make haste for Shipwreck Cove."

"Yes miss."

Jack awoke the next morning in excruatiating pain. Attempting to get up and leave, he was once again interrupted by that weasel.

"I wouldn't move too much, I almost hit a multitude of vital tissue.

"Is she safe?"

"She's out on the open water, if you imagine that to be safe enough"

"I imagine it is."

"Well, obviously you're of no use to me wounded, so for now you will heal and remain under my close surveillance."

"Forgive me if I don't seem more enthused."

"All in good time Jackie boy…"


	10. Chapter 10

You Don't Care a Bit

**You Don't Care a Bit**

**A/N: Here's the next installation of the story…Enjoy!**

Two Months Later…

Jack was mostly recovered; the pain only bothered him slightly, but enough to become annoying. It wasn't all bad, though, he basically had free reign of the house during his recovery time, but it had been a long while since Jack had lived this life. He couldn't really complain about the clean clothes and the ability to bathe, in fact, he was beginning to understand the appeal again, but the fact he had to be there at all upset him. Elizabeth was out there somewhere, thinking he was dead and he was back working for the very man that caused his undoing, his greatest enemy, a man he utterly despised.

He descended the stairs hesitantly, wishing he could just run away and find Lizzie. This was the day he would receive his first assignment, he knew that, but all he could think about was getting to her. He would have to be clever to fool Beckett with him constantly over his shoulder. Quietly, Jack crept into Beckett's office, "You Beckoned?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I have some of your old belongings here in that chest by the door, there's more at the fort."

Confused, Jack responded, "Thank you. If I may ask, what on earth compelled you to keep all of my things?"

"You have an insatiable hunger for wealth and status, therefore I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came back, or I caught you."

"I would tend to disagree with that"

"Yes, I'm sure you would. Nevertheless, your things are here. Are you feeling better this morning?"

"I've been better" Jack replied honestly.

"Are you well enough to go into town?"

"I suppose."

"Great! I want you and Mr. Turner to do a little grunt work for me."

"Why him?"

"He needs to learn my method of business and you need to teach him."

"Listen, I will Captain the Pearl, but I will not do your dirty work again"

"Really? You've been a pirate for the past 13 years, don't tell me you've developed morals."

"At what point, in all of the time that you've known me, have I ever been one to act violently without a purpose?"

"Ah, but there is a purpose. The man I want you to arrest threatened my life, broke the law and went into hiding. You are to seek him out and use Turner as reinforcement."

"What kind of fugitive would hand himself over to an officer?"

"You are not going to be an officer, you will be a merchant sailor looking for a man who owes you money"

"So my position here is more of a bounty hunter?"

"More or less, for the time being anyway. Think of it as a test of trust."

"If I do well, I keep my life, if I don't, you kill me?"

"No. If you don't do well I will personally see to it that Elizabeth is at the end of a noose. Honestly, I don't know what she sees in you?"

"A man over 5ft tall"

"Do your job!"

There was a short silence.

"Who am I looking for?"

"Governor Swann."

"He'll recognize me."

"Then be creative. Good day."

Jack attempted to speak once again, but became flustered and left the office in a huff. He passed through the kitchen slapping Will hard enough on the back to force him to choke out his tea. "Let's move, Whelp!"

Elizabeth sat on the bow of the ship staring up at the stars. "How did it come to this?" She thought. Elizabeth was sure it was her fault. She tempted Jack into coming back for her; she was the reason he did everything. That's what he told her. Sobbing into the silent waters, she made the decision to do something for Jack. She would find Aqua de Vida and she would make sure the legend of Jack Sparrow lived on in her. Besides, Jack wouldn't have wanted her to grieve. On the horizon, Elizabeth could see lights: Shipwreck Cove would be an excellent starting point for her new path.

Jack approached the inn with much trepidation, dressed in a long coat, and looking the part of a noble sailor, nothing that indicated an officer. That was Will's role in all of this.

"Remember, we don't enter together. I will go in first and speak with the bartender, you will find a seat and sit there." Jack spoke succinctly and condescendingly.

"What are you even doing here, Sparrow?"

"Keeping Elizabeth alive."

"Well done. She's off on her own with a bunch of pirates and you are stuck here taking orders. Some life of piracy. I bet Elizabeth, I'm sorry, Lizzie, doesn't even notice you're absence."

Jack grabbed Will by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall. "Listen closely, you insignificant piece of scum. You know nothing about me or where I came from, you are taking orders from me on this endeavor and more importantly you know as much about Lizzie as I do about blacksmithing. My suggestion to you is to do what I tell you, or you'll find yourself hanging from the balcony of this inn by your bowels!" Jack held him there a while longer intimidating him just a little bit more, then gave him a sucker punch to the gut. Will collapsed to the ground coughing and gasping for air. "Beckett assigned me to ensure you don't run off"

"Beckett knows I won't run off, you are here as a decoy, really."

"But…"

"Shut it! Just follow my lead."

Jack walked into the inn, Will entered shortly thereafter. Jack approached the bartender, "Excuse me, Barkeep?"

"Aye"

"It's Teague." He said wiggling his eyebrows, but signaling for the barkeep to stay silent.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered.

"I was…a few times. But I need to know some information."

"What do you need to know?"

"I'm looking for a Weatherby Swann."

"Jack, you might be a good friend, but I can't turn this man in."

"Listen, I'm not here in an official capacity. Do you really think Beckett would have me back? He'd have my head first…I'm engaged to Swann's daughter. It's urgent."

"Oh. I see. Is it true what they said…about you being a pirate?"

"I understand there are quite a few tales about me. My advice is believe only what you see. Do I appear to be a pirate?"

"No,"

"Great! Then take me to the Governor."

Will watched the barkeep take Jack into the back. He wanted to follow, but was caught by a woman who wanted his attention. "Come pretty boy. You can't get away that easily."

"Jack?" he managed to choke out.

"He's back here."

"Thank you kindly"

The room was dark, one candle was lit. A tired voice echoed in the darkness "Who's there?"

"Now, now Governor, relax."

"Sparrow?"

"In the flesh."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I heard you haven't been out in a while, thought you might want to take a walk."

"If Beckett finds me, Elizabeth will be in danger. She mustn't know where I am!"

"Elizabeth is no longer in Port Royal; she's safe."

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

"By now, Shipwreck Cove."

"More pirates…"

"I hate to say this to you governor, but Lizzie's a pirate herself."

"I knew it would happen eventually. She's just like her mother."

"What do you…never mind. Governor, there is a coach waiting for you that will take you to see Beckett. Now, before I can decide whether or not I can save you…I need to know what you did."

"About 2 months ago I found out about the heart and attempted to have Beckett arrested by the king, but my ship was intercepted, so I went into hiding to keep Elizabeth safe. I'm a rather large bargaining chip"

"If you agree to come with me peacefully, I can ensure your release and ensure that Elizabeth will be spared"

"You work for Beckett now." He said with a hint of disappointment

"Again."

"What?"

"Again…for the 2nd time."

"Sparrow, you are a man of many mysteries. I'm beginning to understand why my daughter is so enthralled with you."

"Enthralled?" Jack asked nervously

"I'm not an idiot, Jack. I've heard the excitement in her voice anytime she mentions you. I've seen your affect on her…" Jack was beginning to feel the weight of not having Elizabeth near him. Governor Swann noticed and spoke "I will do what you ask."

"Perfect. Then we better get going."

"Well done, Sparrow, and he's all in one piece." Beckett clasped his hands behind his back with a grin.

"What can I say? I'm good at my job, unlike Young William who spent the time ogling strumpets."

"He will be dealt with…you may go."

"With all due respect, sir, perhaps a fitting punishment would be for Turner to keep an eye on the Governor?"

"Fine."

The next morning, Will burst into Jack's room. "I'm on guard duty!"

"Tough break….get out!"

"This is your doing. You won't be able to save him Jack,"

"I would never"

"Beckett will have your ass for this."

"For what exactly? I haven't done anything. Haven't you realized yet, that crying to Beckett isn't going to keep him on your side."

"Oh, like he's on your side? Doubtful."

"Oh, How little you know…now, get the hell out of my room!"

Elizabeth sat with Teague for quite sometime explaining everything that had happened. He merely nodded to her every word and every story. Once Elizabeth mentioned Jack's death, Teague looked solemn. "He spoke of you, you know?"

"Who?"

"Jackie"

"What do you mean?"

"Only good things. It would seem that you captured him."

"Well, I found the feeling mutual" She said as she began to tear up.

"Please don't get upset"

"I'm sorry. It's been a difficult year"

"Take this"

"What is it?"

"The key to Jack's room. Feel free to take what you want,"

"Thank you." She said stroking the key with her hand

As Teague was walking away he turned around quickly, "You might find your way to what you're looking for up there."

Elizabeth climbed each stair very slowly. Each step she took pressed the dagger further and further into her heart. When she reached the door there was a sparrow carved into the wood. The tears began to well up behind her eyelids. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the room, and what she saw brought a smile to her lips…faint, but present. There were things everywhere. "He was so unorganized; I'll have to do something about this." So to occupy her mind for the next few months that is exactly what she did.

When she finally made her way to his desk, there were trinkets, books, and piles of papers and maps covering the top and overflowing the drawers. She picked up a book that looked like a journal of sorts and read an entry:

_I am undone. A miracle has fallen out of the sky and into my heart. I more undone now than when I was stripped of my title, more undone than when I lost the Pearl. Everything I know to be true has turned upside down and I feel that I have the same affect on her._

_Friendly Reminder: Debt is up in 9 months. Must Find Heart!_

Elizabeth broke down crying, dripping tears on the pages. It hurt so much to think of Jack. Her heart pained; if only there was a way to make it pass. Elizabeth was frightened out of her grief when she heard a voice at her door, "Don't cry, Elizabeth"

"Father?"


	11. Chapter 11

You Don't Care a Bit

**You Don't Care a Bit**

**Ok so here is the long overdue update…For those who still read this, thank you for sticking around!**

The next few days, Jack rested up and Beckett assigned him a simple merchant endeavor. He wasn't fully healed and a shipment of greater significance, Becket thought, might be too much for Jack to handle. The down time was the perfect opportunity to develop a plan to save the governor, get him on the merchant vessel and get him to a port where he could barter off passage to Shipwreck Cove. Not an easy task. Jack wanted to avoid having to break Governor Swann out of prison; it would be too suspicious, so a chat with Beckett was in order.

"Come in…Ah, Jack, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to discuss the governor."

"I thought you might. He's scheduled for the gallows at the end of the week; we are a little backed up right now."

_Maybe if you stopped hanging everything with a pulse, _Jack thought. "That's what I wanted to discuss. The man is of no threat to you anymore."

"He still has the ability to try and stop me, thus he's still a threat."

"Cutler, I spoke with him. He's not a man who betrays his country, he's just a man out to save his only daughter's life."

"His only daughter, who decided a life of piracy was the path to choose. Granted I do think that a certain captain's feelings might have influenced that choice, but that's neither here nor there."

Becket smirked an evil smile at Jack, frustrating him to the point of explosion. "I'm telling you he is no threat. Let me take him to another port, exile him from Port Royal and leave him to make a new life on his own, elsewhere."

"You do love her, don't you?"

Jack stared like stone, unable to show his greatest weakness to his greatest enemy.

"Fine, Sparrow. I can see you're distraught, take him on your venture, but only there. When you return, we have business matters to discuss"

"Thank you, sir" He replied with a venom so potent, Beckett chuckled in approval of Jack's inevitable suffering.

/

Jack sauntered into the prison, directly past Will and straight to the governor's cell, unlocking it, Governor Swann looked confused and frightened.

"My hanging wasn't supposed to be until tomorrow. You tricked me; you weren't going to save me at all. You filthy, low-brow…"

"Governor!" Jack interrupted "If you're done I'd like to set sail soon, so grab what you need and lets be on our way."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been exiled from Port Royal. I'm taking you to a different port where you can start a new life."

"You don't have permission to do that" chimed in Will, watching the previous exchange with much curiosity.

"Actually, you'll find that I do. Beckett sent me here."

"You lie!"

"Ask him yourself."

"I will and when I find out you lied you won't even make it out of the harbor before I shoot you down."

"Run along William. Kiss the ass that sits upon you."

William left in a huff, the governor just stared blankly at Jack. "What?"

"Jack, did you attend University?"

"Yes, at Cambridge."

"Really?"

"After you governor."

/

Will panted, breathing rapidly and heavily in the doorway of Beckett's study. Beckett sat with his face in a book never even looking up at the boy in front of him.

"Turner, is something the matter?"

"Sparrow's released Governor Swann."

"Of this, I am aware"

"What? He was telling the truth?"

"Indeed."

"But what if he takes the ship and sails off?"

"He won't"

"Can you be sure?"

"Yes."

"What if the governor comes back with a fleet of pirates?"

"He won't"

"Can you be sure?"

"Turner, I am a very busy man and don't have the time to deal with your nonsense and second guessing. If it would make you feel better and get you out of my office sooner, follow the governor and see what he's up to. Don't be seen."

"Yes Sir!"

Will exited with much excitement as he readied to do some real work

"Idiot." Beckett sneered as the door shut behind William.

/

Jack and the governor stood at the helm as the Black Pearl left the harbor.

"You're sure this will work?"

"Who am I?"

"Yes, I know. There's no need to say it."

"I never get to say it." He said more to himself than anyone else.

"Sparrow, how do you know that we'll find a ship that's heading to this shipwreck cove you spoke of?"

"I've already arranged passage. An old friend lives in Port Smith. I'll take you to him and he will take you, but we must be discreet, so you will be a prisoner when I take you off of this ship."

"I understand"

Jack and the governor talked at the helm for most of the journey. Will, who had followed them in a small dinghy, found the sight nauseating.

The governor turned toward Jack "Will you come back for her?"

"When the opportune moment arises"

"She must be heartbroken, but once I tell her that you and Beckett…"

"NO!"

"No, what?"

"She can't know I'm alive"

"Why on earth not?"

"Knowing your daughter, she won't hesitate to come back to Port Royal to attempt a rescue mission…it's too dangerous; she'll be killed."

"Poor Elizabeth. How can I see her upset, knowing you're alive, and say nothing?"

"Governor Swann, please?"

"Very well"

"I will come back for her…just give her hope"

"I can do that"

"Thank you"

"Know, Sparrow, when you return, I expect a proposal"

"One thing at a time, Governor. Besides, you're not really my type"

When they arrived, Jack took Weatherby, the prisoner, into town while Jack took care of the reason he was in Port Smith at all which was the merchandise pick up. Will had followed them the entire time still unconvinced that this was legitimate.

Jack led the governor to the docks where they met an old portly fellow who seemed to be balding and handed over Governor Swann. The man handed Jack a sack of coins before he took the governor aboard his vessel The Fury. Will was more convinced as Jack walked back to the pearl and the crew loaded the cargo, but he still wasn't completely, so he decided to follow the fury in his dinghy.

Jack sighed as they readied to depart. What kind of life was this? How long could he go on with it? How much more could he take? The longer Lizzie believed him dead, the harder it would be to believe him alive. He mulled this over the entire trip back to Port Royal; a plan refusing to form in his muddied brain.

/

The crew was unloading the cargo as Beckett approached the pearl, walked up the gangplank and headed straight for the doors of the Captain's cabin.

"Come in" Jack yelled as the door was rapped on

"Jack, glad to see you haven't lost your touch. You always were the fastest man in the Caribbean"

Jack barely looked up from his captain's log.

"I'm nearly finished with this if you don't mind waiting a moment."

"Not at all, not at all" He smiled smugly

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just impressed that's all."

"Oh…well…thank you…I got some money for the governor. I was able to sell him to a slave trader"

"Nice work, Sparrow. Is this the bag?"

"No that's the one from the other cargo. This is for the governor," He said puling out a larger bag than the first.

"Excellent, Sparrow. Once this is counted out I'll give you your cut. Have you seen Turner?"

"Not since I left."

"Hm. Strange. Actually, Jack, I'd like you to come have tea with me in a few hours. I want to start our discussion as soon as possible."

"Of course."

"Good day, then."

/

Governor Swann was awestruck at the sight of such massive ships making up an inhabited city. He thanked the Captain who he had learned met Jack 7 years ago when Jack saved his son from the Gallows. It seemed everyday, Weatherby was beginning to respect Jack a little bit more. Who would have figured a pirate with morals, but at the same time Elizabeth was too. Maybe there was something more to this Piracy ordeal he had overlooked while in his position in Port Royal. Regardless, Weatherby did as he was told; _W__alk straight down the dock, walk through the giant hall doors, there will be a man playing guitar, ask him to direct you to his king_. He walked slowly up the spiraling staircase, noticed the door ajar and entered. Only to find his Elizabeth huddled in a corner crying over some book. "Elizabeth, dear, don't cry."

"Father?"

"Yes, it's me"

Elizabeth ran to him wrapping her arms around him so tightly that he might have suffocated, "I can't believe you're really here. How? What's happened to you?"

"I think first we should talk about what's happened to you"

Will's dinghy finally made it to Shipwreck Cove. He had no instructions to go off of so he wandered aimlessly. Teague wasn't sitting in the main room, so Will was able to freely explore the area. He heard voices he recognized and went in that direction.

"I'm telling you it is real!"

"No, it isn't!"

"It is!"

Pintel and Ragetti arguing: Not what Will wanted to deal with. Moving on he came across a staircase. Climbing very slowly he recognized a voice. One that sent a bitter chill up his spine… Elizabeth. Who would she be talking to? It seemed there were two additional voices. One he soon recognized as the governor the other unknown. He listened intently to their conversation, so he could report back to Beckett.

"Elizabeth, is this a wise venture?" Asked the Governor

"Jack would've wanted me to"

Will took a step back in confusion, "She still thinks Jack is dead? Why hasn't the governor said anything? He must be on my side." He quickly resumed his position eaves dropping in the stairwell.

"It's not going to be an easy trip, luv."

"I know, but it's the only solution I can think of."

"Who will accompany you, Elizabeth?"

"The Crew of the Barracuda; that's all I need."

"I'm going with you."

"No, father, it's too dangerous."

"Then Captain Teague, you go."

"I have to stay here and keep the court in order."

"Father, I'm aware of the dangers surrounding Aqua de Vida. I'm not worried"

Will's eyes snapped open. "Aqua De Vida? Beckett must know right away" As Will tried to leave he tripped down the staircase causing several loud crashes.

"What was that?" Asked the governor mildly startled

"Stay in here your majesty." Teague said as he explored to find the source of the noise.

"I'm not sure how I feel about your being King of the pirates."

Elizabeth looked at her toes, suddenly more interested in the wood planking on the floor, "Jack voted me in."

The governor was overcome with sadness. "Elizabeth…." He wanted to tell her so badly that Jack lived, so that she wouldn't have to suffer and embark on this ridiculous trip, but Teague interrupted before he could.

"I believe you know this man?"

"Will! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked with disdain

"Following your father, making sure everyone is doing what they're supposed to be doing." He said sternly to governor Swann.

"Get out, Will!" She demanded "Take him to the dungeon."

"Elizabeth, no, I have information you want."

"Don't listen to him Elizabeth, he's lying, he works for Beckett now." Stated the Governor

Teague dragged a struggling Will toward the dungeon.

"I know about Aqua de Vida. I can help."

"Wait. Stop." Elizabeth walked slowly toward Will, smiling. "We don't want your help. We have Jack's help."

"Jack is dead. How could he possibly help?" _Might as well play along, he thought._

Elizabeth smacked him fiercely across the face, "I don't need you to say anything more. Get him out of here!"

Elizabeth walked to the desk of Jack's room and lay her head down hard. Upon doing so a compartment opened up underneath, revealing a strange map. Governor Swann walked over to his fretful daughter, "What is it?"

"It's the map to Aqua de Vida" She sat silently for a moment, maybe constructing a plan, maybe she was talking to Jack, but the silence ended with a quick burst of energy and an order, "We set sail immediately."

"Elizabeth, please, let me come. I can be of use."

"I just couldn't bear to lose you."

"I've lived a long life; don't worry about me. Tell me something."

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"I thought as much; shall we get the ships readied?"

/

Jack and Beckett sat in Beckett's study rather uncomfortably. Jack was examining some books and poking his nose in the many trinkets that adorned the room. Beckett looked aggravated, but he needed Jack on his side, "Jack, you did well. Efficient and Law Abiding. Still no sign of Turner must've gotten caught up on the way to Port Smith, just as well."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Jackie boy. Look, I won't forestall this conversation any longer. I understand you are knowledgeable of the way to Aqua de Vida."

"It's possible. What do you want with this information?"

"I want you to take me there."

"What for?"

"What does one usually go there for?"

"Obviously, but what is the purpose?"

"To live forever as the strong arm of the law. I swear, Jack, you were smarter."

"That's it?"

"Well, no, there's money in it as well, but that just comes with the territory."

"I'll take you there, but only the two of us and a small crew. We'll leave tomorrow, I'll pick the crew. The Pearl will be ready to go before nine."

"Excellent."

/

"Bring the prisoner with us! I want to keep my eye on him" Elizabeth screamed at her crew.

"Everything is ready, Captain, shall we raise anchor?"

"Aye, Gibbs."

"Aye!"

The Barracuda, Elizabeth's new ship, sailed smoothly, northwest of the secret island that housed the majority of the pirate population. Weatherby stood at the helm with Lizzie. He liked it here, it was the only place he felt comfortable.

/

On the pearl, Jack was getting annoyed. Beckett stood next to him, breathing down his neck. "Couldn't we be going faster than this?"

"No, she's at full speed."

"The main sail could be fuller."

"There isn't much of a head wind."

"What about…"

"Cutler, shut it! Or I will purposefully take the long way."

"Temper temper, Jack. What would Elizabeth think?"

Jack moved as if to strike, but quickly dropped his arms in a fluster, knowing full well he couldn't beat the living daylights out of Beckett, yet, though the idea was proving more and more tempting. Jack walked past Beckett and down the stairs to his cabin, "You do it!"

Beckett ordered for someone to man the helm, and followed Jack into his cabin. "Jack you should really learn to not wear your feelings on your sleeve."

"And you should really learn to knock. Is this all you need me for, can I be free to go to Elizabeth?"

"Jack, my boy, no. I have a higher purpose for you than navigator and merchant"

"And that would be?"

"You are to be in charge of the total destruction and eradication of the dark underworld of which you and your king thrive so much on…and I'm going to start with your safe haven…Shipwreck Cove."

"Land ho, Captain!"

Jack was staring out the window as Beckett pointed his pistol at Jack's head, "Shall we?"

The two proceeded to the deck and waited for their imminent approach.

"The gun isn't necessary." Jack said softly "I'll do what you ask, full cooperation, if you promise that Elizabeth and I are pardoned."

"Deal."

"Would you be willing to shake on it?"

/

The fury and its crew were making excellent time; they would be there shortly. Will remained in the brig, Elizabeth at the helm and her father by her side. The wind was strong and soon they'd be the first to the Aqua de Vida.

"Ship ho, Captain!" Marty screamed from the crow's nest. Elizabeth pulled out her telescope only to find the Black Pearl sitting just offshore, with its rightful captain shaking the hands of their enemy.

Elizabeth snapped the thing shut, nearly breaking it. Immediately she dropped the scope and sped off toward the brig.

Governor Swann picked up the telescope and looked in the same direction, Beckett now pointing a pistol at Jack's head as they climbed into the dinghy. Governor Swann quickly went after Elizabeth; they would have to act now.

"Get up!" She screamed at Will. He didn't move, nor even acknowledge her. She opened the cell and pointed her sword at his throat, "GET. UP."

Will just sighed heavily before responding to her, "What's the matter Elizabeth, betrayed? Jack lied to you so he could be safe with Beckett?"

"That's not what happened! Who is that with Beckett?"

"It is Jack, Lizabeth" Governor Swann interjected

"So it's true?"

"That he betrayed you to go to Beckett's side? Hardly."

"So tell me what the hell is going on?"

"We don't have time, we have to get to the fountain."

Elizabeth and the governor left Will in the brig, but not before she knocked him out with the hilt of her sword.

/

"How much further?" Beckett sneered

"I feel as if my memory could be more accurate if there wasn't a gun pointed at my head"

"Fine…get moving!"

"You could be a bit nicer to me"

"If you don't keep your mouth shut for the remainder of this walk, I will take the gun out again"

"Fine. What happened to manners in this world" he mumbled under his breath, "Oh. We're here" He said surprised as the stumbled upon a glorious pool of the clearest water anyone could ever see. You couldn't tell where the water came from, but adorning the edges were accents from various generations of explorers that included a lot of jewels and ancient artifacts. Beckett rushed to the fountain, looking at it with a devilish hunger in his eyes. Jack began to approach the fountain, when Beckett turned around with a gleam in his eyes that held pure evil, his soul had been lost, overcome by the greed and power that this place evoked.

"Jack, remember when I said I was going to use you? Well, I lied. Once I drink from the fountain, you and all your hooligan friends are going to suffer at the mighty hand of the Immortal Lord Cutler Beckett. Shall we start now?"

"Put the pistol down!"

"Ah, Miss Swann. Here so soon? I half expected you to burst into my office to offer yourself in place of this swine, but wait you assumed he was dead. Do you not find it odd that here Jack stands alive and with the enemy?"

"I find it odd that you're still pointing that bloody pistol at him, when in about .5 seconds I am going to shoot you between the eyes"

"Such vulgarity coming from Royalty, I am shocked. You were such a pretty young thing," Beckett said licking his lips. "But perhaps you're right, I shouldn't be pointing it at him, but at you."

Beckett turned on her cocking his pistol. "Here is the test, who is the better shot?"

Suddenly a loud shot rang through the air, a bit of smoke, and the sound of a body collapsing to the ground could be heard. Elizabeth looked in front of her where Jack stood gun pointed steadily in the place where Beckett stood, but was now pointing at Elizabeth.

"Jack. No. Please don't."

Jack looked away from her desperate gaze and toward the direction his pistol was pointing and dropped it hurriedly. "Apologies, luv. I was just distracted by how beautiful you look right now."

"Oh, Jack." She ran to him slinging her arms around his neck, and holding onto him for dear life. "I thought you were dead. I saw him run you through" Then she slapped him incredibly hard across the face. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

"Because he would have killed you, or worse you would have come after me and gotten yourself killed, but it seems that fate wanted you to come after me after all. But you know, I don't feel the whole blame should be placed on me. Your father knew I was alive, I sent him to you."

"He never really had a chance to tell me anything. Will showed up in Shipwreck Cove."

"He What?! That little creep!"

"Let's go back to the Pearl."

"The Pearl, but the company is swarming it."

"Not anymore." She smiled inwardly and Jack pulled her closer to him as the walked back toward the beach. Elizabeth stopped abruptly "Wait, Jack, the fountain? Don't you want to drink from it?"

"I really don't see a point or purpose, I've been here a dozen times, and every time I walk away. What could change this time?"

"You have someone to live forever with"

Jack looked her straight in the eyes, as sincere as he could "Maybe one day when the adventure becomes too much for us, but for now, what fun is the game if there isn't anything to lose?"

She looked at him, not having an answer, rendered completely speechless by his frankness. Jack cupped her face with his hands for a moment and began walking toward the pearl. Elizabeth sat back and watched him sauntering off. She looked back toward the fountain, then back at Jack, for a moment she considered going back there, bottling up a few bottles…just in case…but his words were reverberating in her head, and soon enough she caught up to Jack and laced her hand in his, as they walked toward the possibilities of freedom and adventure.

**Should I end this here? Or should the story continue? It's up to you readers, so feedback would be greatly appreciated )**


	12. Chapter 12

**You Don't Care a Bit**

**Chapter 12**

A/N: I think it's been a few years since I've updated this story. Apologies. I decided I didn't want to leave it unfinished, so here we go.

Back on the Pearl, Jack was finally and thoroughly reunited with his ship. He had to give credit to The Company for keeping it in such excellent condition, but was more than relieved to be rid of Beckett and hoist his own colors once again. Elizabeth approached him laying her hand over his and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to return to Port Royal." He asked

She turned towards him with an incredulous look that immediately disappeared when she noticed that devilish smirk of his.

"No, I don't suppose I will. Unless it is you who wishes to go back?" She chided.

"No, I don't suppose I do either. Although, we will need to do something with William, perhaps we can dump him overboard close enough for him to swim back to Port Royal."

"Jack. We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"What if he brings the entirety of the Royal Navy after us? I'm not going to lose you again."

Jack turned to face Elizabeth. "Darling, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…."

"Yes, yes I know, but that doesn't make you impervious". With her hands on his coat, Elizabeth began to concentrate sternly at her feet while fumbling with his lapels. Jack lifted her chin with his finger giving her a questioning look.

"I thought you had died. My whole world turned to ash in an instant. Things were finally going to make sense and it all disappeared. I need to spend my life with you, not just 5 minutes." She continued.

He said nothing. Jack pulled her close to him and held her for a few moments. "Alright, I promise not to provoke the lad or the royal navy. "

"Thank you, but I what I meant was I think we should probably maroon him somewhere he can't escape from." She added with her own devilish smirk.

"Pirate."

A Few Days later the Pearl and the Barracuda arrived back in Shipwreck Cove. Jack, in a most exaggerated manner, regaled the story of his time back in Port Royal and being towed behind his own ship. Everyone shared in a good laugh and celebrated throughout the evening with good food and rum. Even, the Governor seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Governor." Jack greeted, as he came sauntering over.

"I don't think there's any need to call me that anymore" He smiled

"Very well." There was a short pause. "Perhaps…uh…Father would be more..." Clearing his throat, "suitable?"

Weatherby Swann said nothing, silently laughing at how nervous Jack Sparrow had become in his presence. He finally broke the awkward tension. "Are you asking for my daughters hand in marriage, pirate?"

"Yes." He blew out a sigh of relief

"And you think I would allow such a union?" _Might as well make him sweat it out_, he thought.

"Well, I had thought-" Jack became flustered "you said-"

"I would love nothing more" Weatherby had finally concluded and shook the hand of his future son in law. "Now off with you, Gibbs was just telling me an interesting story about your being chief of the Pelagostos"

"A truly boring tale, I assure you, but I will leave you to it" He smiled and mouthed a silent _thank you _as he walked toward a very suspicious looking Elizabeth.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing of much importance, just friendly conversation"

"So you and my father are chums now, is that it?"

"Well, I did save his life and sent him to be with his only daughter who he assumed had a death sentence. Practically risked my own neck to do so"

"And I suppose you want me to be thanking you, then?" She asked.

"Later. There is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Jack, is everything alright?"

"Couldn't be better, love. Come on follow me."

Jack led her upstairs to the room with the sparrow carved into the door. What was once a hurricane of papers and artifacts was now organized and clear of dust.

"Hm. I swear this place used to be more of a mess" Jack wondered aloud.

"It was. I cleaned it." Elizabeth stated proudly. "Read a few interesting things" She said encircling her arms around his waist.

"Oh, really. What was that, I wonder?"

"Something about your undoing. I don't really remember. Boring stuff, really." She giggled.

"Is that so?"

"Why did you bring me up here, Jack"

He looked down at her and walked over to his desk, opened the secret compartment and pulled out two boxes. He opened the first box.

"Lizzie, ever since I was a little boy, I heard tales of a lost city of gold. When I stumbled upon Isla de Muerte, I thought I had found it. I was mistaken. Very mistaken. In my search for the Pearl, I found a map. I don't know for sure where it leads. It could be dangerous, but it could also make us ridiculously wealthy." Jack handed her the map. "Look it over, I want to know what you think. You do know the story don't you?"

"Yes. My mother used to tell me those stories before bedtime. Like all the others, I brushed them off to be fiction. I know better nowadays."

"Great." He grabbed the second box. "If we are to venture out to find this lost city, there is another matter that needs to be handled"

"What's that?"

Jack started with a little trepidation "Given the dangers of such a journey, and the likelihood that one of us could be hurt or killed, I think it important for us to have our affairs in order."

"Affairs? How do you mean?"

"Well" He moved toward her "if I'm going to be risking my neck again, I want to know that you'll be standing behind me"

"Jack of course I..."

"Always"

"Jack"

Jack dropped to one knee, head bent toward the floor. He opened the second box where a simple band with a single diamond sat in the center. "Elizabeth, Lizzie. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? My Co-captain? My Queen?"

Elizabeth tackled him to the floor, looked him dead in the eye "Yes, a thousand times over"

Needless to say, they did not return the party that night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**6 Months later…**

"I thought you said you knew where we were going?" Elizabeth questioned as Jack dragged her through the crowded streets of a small port town.

Jack was disguised as a merchant sailor in a long brown coat and hat, hair tied so it draped his back in one singular bunch. While Elizabeth, looked the part a merchant's wife who spent too much time near the docks. She donned what was probably once a long skirt that had since begun to deteriorate, leaving her boots exposed. She, too, wore a long sailors coat that kept hidden her scabbard and a knife she kept under a vest. Her hair was pinned up leaving a few locks of hair carelessly draped on her shoulder.

"I do", was all he said and continued looking about as if waiting for something.

"I want to believe you, it's just that we have circled this same building near a dozen times."

He said nothing. Elizabeth impatiently pulled on his arm, stopping him from going any further.

"Jack, can you please inform me of what it is exactly that we are doing? You must have a plan, right?" Jack looked off in the distance, seemingly not paying attention to what she was saying.

"Jack!" She screamed, gaining his attention.

He grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her into the nearest alleyway, all the while maintaining his view of the busy street.

"Darling wife, of course I have a plan", he muttered through tight lips. "We are circling this same area because I am surveying the personnel in and around said building. In addition, I'm waiting for the emergence of a certain pirate captain that must not be aware of my presence. Said pirate captain would shoot me on the spot if it were known. Therefore, your silence is key in obtaining our current objective, savvy?"

He pulled her down to the ground and continued watching from behind a barrel in the alleyway

She stared at him and merely huffed. Then whispered, "What's the point of seeking out a man who wants you dead?"

"My hope is to get the drop on him, not the other way around. He has valuable information necessary to this expedition"

"Is there no one else who can provide us with the same information?"

"If there was, do you think I would be going after someone who wants my head?"

"Is there anyone in this world who doesn't want your head?"

"For good or otherwise heinous reasons, no. My head is wanted in practically all scenarios on any given day by an given persons."

"Charming" she smirked.

"Indeed. Now, please, can we get back to the matter at hand?" He returned to his watch.

"Certainly, I just thought that I might be included in the planning, that's all. You know, since it is two lives at risk, not just one. I don't enjoy running blind folded." She added pointedly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth, perhaps this is something that can be discussed at a later time, when we are not under duress…" Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw three figures exiting a tavern. "He's on the move, let's go". Once again, grabbing Elizabeth by the arm and dragging her trough the streets, he gave her instruction. "Listen closely, you must do exactly as I say"

She gave him a meaningful look

"Run down that alley way over to the left and come out ahead of them closer to the docks. Stop them in your most seductive manner and ask them the way to the Prickly Pear Inn. While you are _distracting_ them, I will come from behind and lead the attack. In that moment I need to you to take care of his henchmen while I try to incapacitate the good captain. Are we understood?"

"All clear." She said sarcastically

He gently grabbed her shoulders. "Darling, if you're not in this, the whole plan is irrelevant"

"I'm in it. Worry not, husband." She sighed, "I'll manage the two oafish looking men all by my onesies."

"They're not as tough as they look, I promise" He kissed her on the forehead "Besides you best most men with a sword, even a formidable opponent would be no match for you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere"

"I'll take my chances. Remember to keep your sword concealed. On my ready…" he paused "Go!"

Elizabeth took off in the direction the other men were walking and slunk through the alleyway to gain position. As she caught up to them, she burst through the other end practically knocking one of the larger gentlemen to the ground. "Goodness, clumsy me. I'm terribly sorry, gentlemen" She added sweetly, dusting off her skirt. "I'm new to these parts. I was looking for the Prickly Pear Inn. Could any of you fine gentlemen point a helpless girl in the right direction?" She asked probably more exaggerated than necessary, but no one seemed to notice.

"S'no problem at all, lass." The largest of the three grunted. "We know the way to the Prickly Pear. We could escort you there, if you'd like?" He said moving closer to her.

"We could, but then again, what's the rush?" The other pirate said cornering her in the alleyway.

The two oafs looked back at their captain pleading for approval, practically salivating at the opportunity to have their way with such a _helpless_ young lass. He responded, "Oh, alright. Do be quick about it" and turned his back toward the alleyway.

"You're a right beautiful young lass", one of them said as he caressed her face.

"Though I bet you're not as innocent as you look." The other said reaching for he skirt.

Elizabeth scanned the crowd for Jack, hoping to all hope she wouldn't have to act sooner than necessary and botching the whole affair. One of the men began to breathe heavily against her neck, hot and sour, nearly causing her to wretch. The other began moving his hand further and further up the length of her thigh. It was in that moment Jack appeared catching the captain off guard. "You're right about one thing", she said grabbing the man's hand from her thigh. "I'm not as innocent as I look."

She promptly kneed the first man in the groin, twisted the wrist of the second breaking it an instant, and unsheathed her sword from it's hiding place under her coat. The second man tried to fight her with his other hand, but stood no chance against her quick strikes. While fending him off, the other came from behind and pinned her arms to her side. She struggled momentarily, but slammed her heel into the top of his foot and elbowed him in the abdomen. Just as he was about to counter attack, she sliced his throat.

When she got to Jack he was locked into an evenly matched battle with the captain. Clearly his desire for Jack's head kept him motivated, even though Jack was the better swordsman. The man moved Jack further and further toward the edge of a dock, threatening his balance. Jack lost his footing and was nearly run through, but not before Elizabeth knocked the captain out with the hilt of her sword.

"Thanks for that" He said as he picked himself up

"Quite in the nick of time" She said with a hint of disdain

"Lizzie, love, I wouldn't have let them get that far. And neither would you have, for that matter." He added kissing her on the cheek.

She merely stared at him.

"Come on, love, don't look at me that way. I have only your best intentions at heart, I assure you."

"Hm. I'm not so sure." The captain started to squirm at their feet. "What are we going to do with him?" She asked as she kicked him in the head.

"Do try to keep him alive, darling. He's of no use to us if he has no coherent thought left in his already muddled brain"

Jack lifted the man over his shoulder and carried him toward The Pearl with Elizabeth following. Thankfully, everyone assumed the man Jack carried was a drunk, and didn't give the scene a second glance.

Once aboard the ship, Jack tied the man securely to a chair, locked him in the brig, and waited there until the man came to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was several hours before the captain began to regain consciousness. Jack sat patiently nursing a bottle of rum.

"Ah. Captain Dawson, so good to see you awake…finally." Jack said teasingly.

The man in the chair took a minute to register where he was. He struggled to free his arms, but to no avail.

"Damn you, Sparrow," he spat. "Untie me you wretched swine!"

"And why would I do that?" Jack continued, "A few moments ago you tried to kill me."

"I would have succeeded if that bitch of yours hadn't gotten in my way."

"Tsk. Tsk. Such vulgarity from such an upstanding gentleman as your self, I'm surprised." In an instant Jack turned serious. "I _will_ have you know that is my wife you are referring to, and I won't take such insults lightly. Neither will she."

"What do you want with me, John?"

"Henry, please. It's Captain Sparrow aboard this ship."

"You are still the same foolish Captain John Teague of the Wicked Wench, and when I'm free of these restraints I will finish what I started all those years ago."

"Honestly, man. Can't we forgive and forget?" Jack asked. "How was I supposed to know my escape would land you in the brig in my place? Trust me, in the end, no one suffered more than I did."

Henry Dawson chuckled loudly, "Oh, yes you are really suffering aren't you? You have your ship, a beautiful wench lucky enough to be called a wife, a loyal crew. Practically down trodden, you are."

"You have no idea what I've gone through to get to here, mate."

"I've heard the stories, but you'll get no sympathy from me. After you escaped, I spent four days being tortured by Mercer. I was shackled and transported to the middle of the Caribbean and set adrift on a barrel. If I hadn't been found, by a pirate ship no less, I'd be a dead man. All because of some lousy slaves." He concluded.

"It was the right thing to do, Henry," Jack said quietly. "And look, you have your own ship, you've replaced your missing teeth with gold, and you're not a mongrel, so it's reasonable to say you could find a beautiful wench of your own." He finished with a childish grin. "Enough of the past, I need information."

"And you expect that because you have me tied up, that I will just divulge whatever it is you seek?"

"I had hoped."

"Let me ask you something, Sparrow" Henry let the name drip off of his tongue like poison, "do you remember a ship called the Arrow?"

"Should I?"

"Yes. I was a crewmember aboard the Arrow. It was the ship that saved my life. Its Captain was a Balthazar Evans. Ringing any bells?"

Jack turned away from the bars. _Oh, no. He couldn't have been…_

"Yes, Jack. I was aboard the ship when you and that loathsome Barbossa set fire to it, in search of whatever it was you were searching for: Aztec gold, right? Evans refused to give up the location, so what did you do? Strung him up for all to see, while the rest of us tried to escape with our lives. I managed nary a burn, but most of my friends were not so lucky. And our captain? He was burned alive along with his ship. So, tell me, was that the _right _thing to do, Jack?"

Jack reached through the bars and grabbed Henry's coat.

"You listen to me you worthless maggot. If I could have kept Barbossa on a leash, I would have. I did what was necessary in a desperate moment." He pulled him closer forcing him up against the bars. "Remember also, that I watched my ship burn to ash and sink to the depths while you and Delaney took turns beating the piss out of me. Neither of us is innocent. Not then, and certainly not now."

"If you plan on killing me, you may as well get on with it."

Jack set the man back down. As he was about to leave, he turned back around and punched the man through the bars and tromped up to the deck.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was eagerly awaiting Jack's return. When she spotted him coming up to the deck she had Gibbs take the helm.

"Well, did he tell you how to get to Freyle? Does he live in Colombia as we expected? Is he still alive?"

Jack walked in front of her straight into his cabin without giving her so much as a nod. She followed him curiously. He sat down at his desk and uncorked a bottle of rum, pouring a glass for Elizabeth and downing the rest himself.

"Jack, what is it?"

"He's not talking. I don't know anything more than I did at the beginning of this journey. It would seem I've put you at risk for nothing." Jack seemed solemn.

"Maybe I should talk to him?"

"No."

"Why not? He's tied up, locked up. I would be in no real danger."

"I just don't think it would be the best idea, that's all."

Elizabeth moved over to the desk and sat in front of him.

"Why is it that some moments you worry too little about me, and others you worry too much? I would like you to find some middle ground. Can we accomplish this?" He was staring off into the distance again. Elizabeth pulled his face towards hers. "Jack, you seem distracted. Is everything alright?"

He quickly changed his demeanor and kissed her fully.

"Never better, love. I'm thinking we will chart a course for Panama, and hope that at some point our friend will give us what we are looking for."

"I still think you should let me talk to him," she said moving her face closer to his. "I happen to be very good in matters of persuasion"

He gave her a knowing look and pulled her off the desk and onto his lap, holding her close.

"Of this, my dear, I am very aware."

She leaned in trailing light kisses on his neck.

"You know, Lizzie, it's very hard to concentrate while you are doing that."

"I know. And I'm not going to stop until you let me speak with…what's his name?"

"Captain Henry Dawson, and no you are not going down there alone."

"Jack, how long have you known me?"

He began counting on his hand

"That was rhetorical. I've been on how many raids, how many _adventures_? Surely by now you trust that I can take care of myself should the situation arise? Hell, you left me to fend for myself against two men twice my size."

"This is different."

"I really don't see how that situation was safer than this situation. The man is behind bars for goodness sake. I'll be armed. I won't get too close. Please?" She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

She waited for an answer. He seemed to mull it over.

"You should probably know that if you say no, I'm just going to go down there when you fall asleep." She added.

"Well, then why are you asking me for permission?"

"I'm just trying to be diplomatic." She smiled.

"Fine, go on. I'm warning you, though; he's probably going to say a lot of things you won't want to hear."

"I'll try to ignore what the bad man says about you," She added playfully.

Elizabeth kissed him and moved toward the door.

"Lizzie, be careful."

"As always." She curtsied and left for the lower deck.

"Oh, bugger." He sighed and went back to plotting his course.

Elizabeth made her way down to the brig, it was cold and musty and smelled of rot and piss. Captain Dawson sat with his head hanging down. Elizabeth approached the cell.

"Captain Dawson?"

"He sent the wench down. Lovely. It's been quite awhile since I've been with a woman of your…ilk," he said over pronouncing the consonant.

"He didn't send me. I came of my own accord."

"Well, what is it you want?"

"You know Juan Rodriguez Freyle?"

"I know of him, but I'm afraid he died near 30 years ago."

"Then you know his son?"

"Why the interest in the Freyles? You wouldn't happen to be searching for El Dorado, would you?"

"El Dorado?"

"Don't play dumb. The City of Gold, first written about by Juan Rodriguez Freyle, the only reason you'd be looking for him would be to find the Lost City."

"Do you know him or not?"

"I might, but as I told your husband before, I'm not giving out any information of any kind to him or any member of his crew."

"Unless…?"

"There is nothing that I want, other than to see John's lifeless body at my feet."

"John?"

"Right, you know him as Jack Sparrow. My apologies."

"You knew him when he captained the Wicked Wench?"

"He told you of his past?"

"Yes, I know his history."

"I arrested him, when he betrayed Beckett. But then he escaped and it was me who played the part of prisoner."

"So you want him dead because of your ineptitude as a guard. Seems a little dodgy, don't you think?"

"Yes, but that is not why I want him dead."

He explained the whole story in gory detail. Captain Dawson failed to mention the involvement of one Hector Barbossa, leaving all the blame to rest in Jack's hands.

She reached through the bars and held her knife to his throat.

"Make no attempt to turn me against my husband. I'm aware of his...flaws, but here's the thing," she began "whether or not you're telling the truth is of no consequence to me. Of the two of us, Jack and I, it is me you have to fear not him. I don't suppose Jack had time to mention that I killed him, did he? Left him for dead, shackled to the mast of his own ship as the Kracken was taking her down. I lead an army of pirates against the East India Trading Company. Slit a privateers throat in cold blood. I marooned my former fiancé on an island off the coast of Africa. I assure you, the things I do to you will be far worse than anything Jack may have done in his lifetime."

Henry scoffed at her threats.

"I could cut off tiny pieces of your flesh and limbs one by one and would lose no sleep over it. I wouldn't push it."

"M'lady, I know who you are: The Governor's Daughter. While you have certainly _played _pirate, you don't have what it takes to be a real pirate. That much is true."

Elizabeth grabbed the back of his chair and spun it around. She shackled the back of the chair to the bars.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"I thought I would start with your ears. An expendable appendage, you'll still be able to hear me, but the pain will be excruciating." She sounded menacing behind him. It sounded to Henry as if she had grown five feet and was breathing fire.

"I'm…I'm not…going to tell you anything. You're wasting your time. Why tarnish such a beautiful soul?"

"I'm not much for flattery" She said as she took her knife and sliced into the top of his right ear.

The scream he let out contained agony and shock, but he maintained some composure.

"Well? Anything you'd like to say?"

"No."

Again she took her knife, this time to the other side. This continued until there was nothing left but two holes in each side of his head. There was blood everywhere. The man was nearly sobbing, sweat and blood dripping down his face.

"How about now?" She asked wiping the knife on her thigh.

"You can't break me."

"No? Well then I guess I will be moving on to your fingers. Though, it may take a little longer to detach the bone. She grabbed one of his hands and he screamed.

"ALRIGHT! Alright, enough. I'll tell you what you want to know."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Henry. Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jack stood in his quarters, pacing back and forth. Elizabeth had been gone for more than an hour. He really had no reason to be worried about her, but all the same, she'd been gone longer than he would've thought necessary. He made the decision to merely have a peek, and make sure she was all right. On his way below decks he bumped into Elizabeth who was making her way up. Head down, she was vastly unaware of her surroundings.

"Elizabeth?"

"Oh," she said in a fluster. Her cheeks were flush, small beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, and blood covered her forearms, shirt, and pants. "I have our heading." There was something peculiar in her voice, guilty, disconnected.

Jack was quick to respond, inspecting her face and arms. "Are you all right? Elizabeth, what happened? Are you hurt?"

She looked off in the distance as he did so. "I'm fine, Jack. It's not my blood."

Jack stepped back. "Bloody hell, you didn't kill him, did you?"

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "No! Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to clean myself up" she bellowed and pushed passed him and up the stairs.

He grabbed her hand as she left, "Lizzie, what did you do?"

"Apparently what you couldn't." One more time she turned on her heel and left.

Jack turned and ran to Henry's cell only to find a thin layer of blood coating the floor, his chair cuffed to the cell bars, and a pathetic whimpering coming from the bloodied lump in the chair. His face was barely discernable underneath all of the blood: both ears gone, a swollen eye, a fat lip, and a few gashes elsewhere.

"Dear god" he said to himself.

"I suppose…I had it coming" Henry said seething. "All the pain I've caused over the years. Your wife…she..."

"She what?" Jack asked, daring him to insult her.

"She is…not what she seems."

"I know. That's why I married her." He spoke firmly and evenly, trying not to display the utter disbelief he felt toward the scene in front of him. He quickly turned and headed above deck.

Henry screamed after him, "At least put me out of my misery!"

Jack burst through his cabin door, slamming it after him. "Elizabeth! Lizzie, where are you?"

She entered from the side cabin dressed in fresh clothing, drying her hands.

"I'm here, Jack. There's no need to raise an alarm." She gave a soft smile.

"No need to raise-Lizzie, what on earth possessed you to do that to him?"

"We needed information. Your methods weren't working, so I took matters into my own hands." She stood strong. There was no trace of remorse, but her hands shook slightly.

"He was defenseless, Lizzie. We're not monsters."

"No, but we are pirates, and _that_ man turned his back on a seemingly helpless girl in a dark alleyway while his henchman took in their prey. He got what he deserved. Think what you want of your murderous wife. I will not be caught off guard, nor will I be made a fool. I'm not a monster, Jack, but I will do whatever necessary if it is in our best interest. I suggest you do the same."

And with that she stormed passed Jack and headed to the crow's nest leaving Jack, for once, at a loss for words.

After a few hours, Jack climbed up the rigging to the crow's nest. Handing a bottle of rum to Elizabeth, he sat down next to her. "I thought you could use a drink"

She gave him a questioning look, but took the bottle graciously. "Thank you"

There was a long silence.

"Listen, I want to apologize. I didn't weigh out all the possible reasons why-"

"Jack, it's all right."

"No, you were right…are right about him. I shouldn't have-"

"Overreacted? Jumped to conclusions? Scolded me like a child?"

"Aye." He answered sheepishly and chuckled to himself. "It just surprised me, that's all."

"I know." She looked down at her hands. "Truthfully, it's not something I enjoy doing. I mean it doesn't excite me. I actually feel quite disgusted by the whole affair, but as I said before, I only act when it is necessary, and when it is, a haze seems to fall around me and I can do anything. Though, I always pay for it afterwards."

"Always? This has happened before?" He asked

"Yes. When I ki-" She went silent and looked toward the horizon.

Understanding came over Jack. He grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her close to him.

"Come on, you should get some rest. I'll join you shortly and we can discuss our heading. What say you?"

"Aye." She put one foot over the side and turned toward Jack. "I'm not a monster Jack"

"I know, darling. You're a pirate," He then kissed her. "Straight to the captain's quarters with you, I'll be dealing with you later."

She smiled and headed down, Jack at her heels. Once she made it into their cabin, he made his way to helm. "Gibbs, I need you to head toward land. There's a bit of cargo we need to be rid of."

"Aye, Sir"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Short update this time, but there will be more in the next chapter =)**

Jack returned to his cabin and immediately sat down at his desk, took a swig from a half emptied bottle of rum, and ran a hand over his face. Elizabeth had been watching him from the window seat. Apple in hand, she sat looking curiously at her husband who seemed not to notice she was there. Jack sorted through a few papers on his desk before coming up with a map. He scrutinized it as if waiting for an answer to jump out at him. Shaking his head he let out a whisper, "Oh, Lizzie. What am I to do with you?"

She perked up at this and silently crept behind him "whatever you like, I imagine." She responded

Jack jumped at her voice whispered in his ears. "Jesus! Where did you come from? I thought you went to bed."

"I was reading", she pointed to the window seat "over there. Are you still shaken by my most recent behavior? As I recall, Captain Dawson told a similarly gruesome tale involving my dear husband doing what he thought was necessary" She stated, taking a bite from her apple.

"No. Although, I should probably correct the version he told you. I'm sure it was far from the truth. My concern now, however, lies with Henry and what we are going to do with him. We can't very well keep him on the ship in his condition, not to mention we have no more need for him, and we can't very well let him go, unless you want him to bring his ship after us. And this is why we don't let our emotions get the better of us. They soon begin to paint us into corners we are unable to get out of.

Lizzie began to concentrate intently on the table in front of her, inwardly regretting her actions, but shirking them away. "I was doing the right thing" she sad finally. "I didn't mean to-"

Jack cut her off, "Lizzie, it wasn't wrong of you. Take it from me, you just want to be careful of what enemies you make and when. Captain Dawson can be handled, but next time we may not be so lucky."

"I'm prepared to handle whatever and whoever threatens us. Make no mistake about that. I've told you before, Jack, the innocent governor's daughter doesn't exist anymore. People will tremble at the name Elizabeth Sparrow. " She stood in front of him proudly.

"Trust me, darling, they already do, but if it's all the same to you, I'd like you to be alive for a few more years without taunting death in the face. Fear isn't the reason that you are one hell of pirate." He stood up in front of her.

"Oh?" She asked with a bit of a flirt "What is the reason then?"

He moved closer to her, pushing her toward the bed "Your cunning, your bravery" he began kissing her neck lightly "your skill with a sword, your incredible accuracy with a bow" he moved up to her jaw and then to her mouth as he lay her down on the bed "your mastery of all things lingual." At this he wriggled his eyebrows and resumed kissing her. Elizabeth was dizzy with desire, practically ripping his shirt from his shoulders. Jack took her arms pinning them above her head "Not so fast love". He then slowly undid her blouse, carefully and slowly removing it from her torso. He kissed her collarbone all the way down to the sensitive corner of her hip just above her waistband. He made his way back to her mouth kissing her with as much passion as he could muster; he hovered over her dangerously like a storm cloud. Heat emanated between the two. Elizabeth kept her eyes closed, unable to keep much control, until she heard a familiar click, the feeling of cold metal against her wrist, and the sudden lack of warmth as Jack removed himself from the bed. She opened her eyes and stared at her left arm shackled to the bed frame. Jack stood at the foot of the bed.

"JACK!" She looked at him with an angry fire he knew all too well "This better be part of some elaborate foreplay". She tugged at the shackles unable to free herself

"Sorry, love, it's for your own good. I promise I'll make it up to you, but for now I need you to stay put."

"I could just scream until someone comes in to free me."

"You could, but your probably don't want the crew spying upon your fine naked figure."

"Insufferable wretch! Let me out at once!"

"Now, now, there's no need for name calling. I just need you out of the why while we return Henry to land. I don't want your presence inspiring any ill-conceived attempt at vengeance. I know merely telling you to stay here will be a fruitless endeavor. And until you learn to control yourself, this is where you'll stay from now on." He captured her face in a bruising kiss.

"You're going to pay for this, Jack Sparrow. I promise you that!"

Jack made his way to the door of their cabin. He paused and turned to her "Darling?" he called to her

"What?" She seethed.

"It's Captain." And at that she let out a blood-curdling scream of frustration while Jack made his way to the helm smiling to himself.


End file.
